I will never be far away
by Dragontalon 486
Summary: A Fossil Fighters 30 day OTP Challenge between Hero (Hunter) X Duna. My first Fanfic. Please Enjoy. Rating may range between K-T. One chapter might be considered M just to be on the safe side.
1. Holding Hands

**I will never be far away…**

_A Fossil Fighters 30 day OTP Challenge between Hero (Hunter) X Duna._

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Dragontalon 486 here with my first story. After reading a few 30 Day OTP Challenge fanfics and after reading the guidelines for this challenge, I want to try this for a few reasons. 1) My short story writing skills aren't that good, I feel like I need to explain every detail. 2) I said in my update that I would like to improve my writing in general because I wish to write for real. 3) I have a few ideas for stories but I didn't know which one I should try for. I don't know how often I will be able to update but I will try. Please comment and like if you want to.

**Holding Hands****-**** Rating: K**

Hunter and Duna were walking down to the beach near the outskirts of Vivosaur City. It was about six months after Hunter defeated the planet eater Guhnash and saved Duna from being stuck in stone sleep forever. Now a days it was rare not to see them together. Duna was trying to acclimatize to the social norms of the humans and today was no different. While on her way to meet up with Hunter, Duna could see two girls talking with him. Normally things like this wouldn't bother her seeing as how Hunter was famous, but she was near enough to hear some of the conversation going on.

"So, are you like seeing anyone?" one of the girls asked, her voice sounding snobbish.

"Well, actually yes I am, I'm going out with Duna." Hunter said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Duna smiled as she felt a rush of heat hit her cheeks, what she heard next almost set her off.

"Oh, you mean the Dinaurian girl?" the other girl asked in disdain. "What is it you see in her?" Before Hunter could respond, Duna walked over and glared at the two girls, "Excuse me but Hunter and I have a preexisting appointment so if you don't mind…" she took a hold of Hunter's arm, turned around and started walking away, flicking her tail at them as she walked.

"*Gasp* How rude!" one of the girls said and the other shook her head.

As they reached the beach, Hunter couldn't help but glance over at Duna nervously. Her eyes were shut and she seemed upset. "Um, Duna? Are you okay?" he asked. She let out a sigh. "Well, maybe I was being a little harsh with those girls back there but I felt insulted at the way they addressed me." Thinking about it, Hunter suddenly asked, "Were you jealous?" Duna stopped dead in her tracks. He smiled at her, understanding. "Maybe I was, I mean I don't mind you talking with people but they were really being rude. I thought that they were trying to get you to rethink going out with me."

"Well, I chose to ask you out and I don't regret my decision." Duna blushed when she heard that, but she still looked uncomfortable. Hunter looked at the sunset, hoping for an idea. When an idea formed in his head, he snapped his fingers.

"Here." Hunter said and gently took Duna's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. She gasped at his soft touch.

"W-what a-a-are y-you…" she started to say flustered.

"Here on Earth, one way to show affection is to hold hands. It's an outward sign that two people are together." Duna thought about it and realized that she had seen couples do this before. "I think I could get used to this." she said timidly. Hunter smiled again and they continued walking on the sand.

Yes, she could get used to this indeed.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Cuddling Somewhere****\- Rating: K**

Hunter braced himself as he stood in Fossil Stadium glaring at his opponent. Each opponent he faced after he saved the world became tougher and tougher, and with the Dinaurians and Humans co-existing on Vivosaur Island some Dinaurians joined the ranks of Fossil Fighters, some were even granted the ability to utilize the Dinaurian battle armor. Hunter's opponent was a young Dinaurian male with battle armor that transformed him into an alien looking Dimetro and had a Dilopho and an O-Raptor on both sides of him. Hunter glanced down at his portable VMM device attached to his wrist. _"Better go with a straightforward approach."_ Hunter thought to himself as he twisted the dial selecting the three Vivosaurs that defeated the three brains of Guhnash. He pushed the button next to the dial and the three Dino Medals dropped from a slot into the palm of his hand. Hunter smirked as the threw the Dino Medals in front of him showing a Spinax, Venator, and S-Raptor.

_"__And now the moment we've been waiting for… The match between Hunter and Dymo. Tallying LP; Dymo has the first move. Ready Fight!"_ the announcers P.A. and Slate Declared. The audience erupted with multiple cheers for both fighters. Hunter looked over to his right and scanned the audience, looking for a special someone. It didn't take him long to spot her pink hair and yellow eyes. Just knowing that she was there made him confident to win.

Dymo moved to attack Spinax with a Dymo Bite and hit it close to its neck. Spinax reeled back in pain but quickly shook its head and growled. O-Raptor seized the advantage and attacked with Snout Combo. Hunter watched as Spinax took a couple of steps back and tried to recover. Duna having watched this happen reached into her pocket and pulled out a device that Dr. Diggins gave her, a Vivodex and looked up the two support Vivosaurs. She let out a small gasp when she saw in essence Dymo's battle armor, Dilopho and O-Raptor improve the FP or energy of their team; Dilopho added more energy to the team, O-Raptor leech's energy for its victim when it attacks and Dymo's armor matched the Dimetro's ability to boost its energy whenever its attacked. Hunter took notice of it too and glanced and the stat screen, Spinax's health was just above half and the Vivosaurs FP pool was empty.

_"__So that's his game? I can't help but be impressed."_ Hunter thought to himself with a smirk.

_"__Amazing! Dymo's team has effectively neutralized Hunter's FP pool. Now let's see how Hunter can salvage a victory from this."_ Slate announced, trying to hype the crowd up. The cheers coming from the audience intensified. It was Hunter's turn and he had to consider his options carefully. The FP pool regenerated but he only had a small amount to work with about 100 FP at best.

_"__Okay, I only have enough FP for one attack, maybe two at most and Spinax is not looking too good."_ Hunter thought as he looked at the stat screen. _"The options thus far have been moderate at best and I need to get Dymo out of the front to have any chance. First option is to switch out to S-Raptor and take a chance to knock him back to the EZ but if I do that Dilopho might take over and leave me at a type disadvantage and there's only a fifty percent chance of even knocking him back, second is to try and hit him with two small attacks and hope that a crit. can save me but the chances are too unlikely, third I swap out Spinax for Venator and hope that what Duna told me was true that most Dinaurian battle armor comes in air, neutral, or water but if that was the case why not attack S-Raptor?"_ Hunter gasped at a revelation. _"Dymo's battle armor is based off Dimetro so that means it might be a fire type!"_ Hunter looked defeated as he tried to choose the option with less risk. The audience started to go quiet as Hunter looked out of options.

"You can beat him Hunter! I believe in you!" a sudden voice called out. Hunter looked over and saw Duna standing up with a large smile on her face. He felt his heart beat faster and smiled back.

"I know you can beat him. You always have a plan. Look at his team, and you'll see a way!" she said.

"Duna." Hunter whispered and he felt his confidence skyrocketed. Duna sat back down and looked around at the people around her and started to blush. They were watching her shocked that she shouted in front of everyone. Hunter thought a little while longer and decided on what to do.

"Alright, Spinax let S-Raptor take the lead!" Spinax looked back confused. "Just trust me." S-Raptor took the lead and attacked with an S-Combo. Dymo took the hit and went flying backward to the EZ. Dilopho moved into place and roared at S-Raptor. Hunter watched as the turn transferred back to Dymo's team and he could of sworn that he saw S-Raptor smirked at the Dilopho.

Dilopho's FP plus ability helped to get better attacks off sooner however with only two Vivosaurs that can attack for two rounds, Dymo's team had only a few options. Dilopho roared again and charged forward using Dilopho Combo, S-Raptor dodged out of the way and O-Raptor moved in with its Feather Blast hitting S-Raptor. Hunter's turn came by and he looked at the FP pool, no FP was stolen. He smiled when he saw this.

_"__Dilopho and O-Raptor must have been mad about that last attack. The chances of the secondary effects didn't take because they were enraged. This is my chance!"_ the FP pool went up to its regular amount. S-Raptor attacked the Dilopho with S-Fury and knocked it out in one hit crit. O-Raptor moved into place and looked a little nervous. The audience started to cheer again as the battle was heating up.

_"__Well now the battle is really starting and the crowd is going nuts! But this is what we promised you and the outcome has shifted."_ P.A. announced. O-Raptor moved in to make an attack but S-Raptor jumped up and dodged it. Hunter's turn and he smirked.

_"__This might be the last round."_ Hunter thought. Spinax moved into the SZ where S-Raptor was and roared. Hunter let Spinax attack O-Raptor and finished it off, leaving only Dymo left moving into the AZ. S-Raptor attacked with S-Fury again and ripped a big chunk of LP, Venator let out a roar and attacked with a Venator Bite and knocked him unconscious.

_"__The match is over! Hunter has come from behind to finish a great match!"_ Slate cheered. The audience erupted with cheers and chanted Hunter's name. Hunter heaved his fist into the air and then moved to the prep room. While in there Dymo walked over to him and shook his hand. "Hey Hunter, you've got a lot of guts man. Thanks for a thrilling battle but how did you pull all this off?"

"Well your team was really good and your strategy was sound, but one thing you didn't take into account was the fact that your Vivosaurs had low defense, but if I may be honest that match was mostly luck." Hunter explained. Dymo nodded and smiled. "Well, if it means anything to you, you can count on me anytime." with that dymo walked off. Hunter smiled and started to get ready to leave when he heard a voice call back, "You can expect a rematch soon!" Hunter nodded to no one in particular. He closed the locker he was using and turned when Duna ran over and gave him a hug.

"I knew you could do it." She said. Hunter returned her embrace, but they broke away quickly when they heard giggling coming from a couple of girls. "Hey Duna, want to meet over at the secret harbor in a few minutes?" Hunter asked blushing a slight shade while scratching the back of his head. Duna looked down at the floor blushing as well then said, "Yes."

"Alright, see you there." Hunter said and they both walked out of Fossil Stadium holding hands. "Oh, I need to go over to the hotel." Duna explained.

"That's cool, I need to go over to my room myself." They walked through the hotel doors and went up the same elevator. Duna's room was right next door to Hunter's room. Hunter had the hotel manager to thank for that. When Duna walked into her room, Hunter quickly walked into his room, changed his clothes, and grabbed a picnic basket that he bought from the Vivosaur Market. He then went to the medium sized fridge and loaded the basket with a couple of sandwiches, some egg salad, some fried chicken and a couple bottles of water. Satisfied with what he gathered, he went over to the closet and grabbed a spare blanket for them to sit on. He gathered everything together and peered out the door slightly to see if Duna was waiting for him. He didn't see her and so he took this chance to slip out and head over to their secret spot near the harbor. When he reached the lobby, the hotel manager walked over and asked what he was doing. Hunter told him and asked him to let Duna know that he went on ahead. He walked out and went over to the park area and slipped through a couple of bushes to the secret harbor that the BB Bandits used, went under a large tree that was planted, unfolded the blanket and placed it on the grass. He sat down and faced the ocean and waited for Duna to show up.

"Hunter?" a voice questioned, and Hunter slowly looked over think that someone found him but took a breath of relief when he saw Duna walking over. She was taken back by what she saw before but she smiled and sat down next to him.

"You know you didn't have to do this…?" Duna said. "But I wanted to, I always enjoy spending time with you." Duna was touched that he really did all this. For a moment she couldn't believe that at one she hated humans and now she was dating one. Granted he did help her realize the good in humans. Hunter opened the basket and handed her a sandwich and took one out for himself. She took a bite and smiled.

"This is really good." She responded. Hunter looked over at her and said, "I'm glad you're enjoying it. There's some more food if you're still hungry." Everything couldn't be more perfect. Hunter leaned back against the tree while Duna sat next to him watching the sunset.

"You know this is the first time I've ever seen a sunset." Duna finally said. Hunter looked over at her in shock. "Really? I didn't know that." "Well I was an infant when the Dinaurians encountered Guhnash. My parents carried me still wrapped in a blanket while trying to get to an evac transport. Most of them were already full and trying to takeoff. When they finally got to one, it was the royal transport of King Dynal. There wasn't very much time left when they ran over and ultimately they were turned away. My mother begged and pleaded with them to at least take me and King Dynal looked down at me. He agreed and that was the last time I ever heard my parents voices." Duna told Hunter, tears welling up. Hunter looked at her in sadness. "The next thing I knew, I was on a ship and I grew up while we looked for a new planet. The King's servants took care of me and when I grew older I was trained to fight like every Dinaurian child when they reach a certain age. I impressed King Dynal and he made me one of his elite guards, along with Raptin." Hunter looked down at the blanket, processing what she told him. "But you were here for a little while before we met so why didn't you watch it then?" he asked.

"I was a very different person back then. I was bitter and focused solely on my work." Hunter put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked over and smiled then snuggled up to him and placed her head on his chest. He moved his arm around her shoulders and lightly rested his head on top of hers. They both continued to watch the sunset and all the while Duna listened to Hunter's heartbeat.

"I'm glad that I get to share this with you." She said. "I'm glad too." He responded and kissed her forehead. She was once bitter and full of hate and rage, but she didn't need to be anymore, he was the one who helped her, and out of all the people she met she felt protected and safe in his arms.

"I love you Hunter." She said.

"I love you too." He replied as the last part of the sun dipped under the horizon.

**A/N:** Hey everybody, Dragontalon 486 here and let me say Wow, this went longer than I thought but I really enjoyed writing this. I hope it's not too long but once I get going, it's hard for me to stop. Anyways I would like to give a shoutout to Keirjr for posting a comment and I'm overjoyed to hear that your wish has been granted by reading this. I don't really know what the order of these stories are gonna be just yet but this has been a real blast, and don't forget to leave a like and/or comment for this story. Until next time I hope you enjoy and see you later. Dragontalon 486 signing off.


	3. Watching a Movie

**Watching a Movie****\- Rating: K**

Hunter sat in his chair by the sliding screen door and sighed. It was his first day off from fossil battles in a long time and it had to be marred by a moderate thunderstorm that shut down all dig sites. Add to this situation that wind speeds were nearing forty-five to fifty mph and Vivosaur City was pretty much shut down in the interest of safety. Hunter stood up and stretched his arms over his head, then turned on his TV to the Weather Channel.

_"__This just in, a tropical storm has been seen in the vicinity of Vivosaur Island and is expected to last for at least twenty-four hours. Residents are asked to stay indoors."_ Hunter turned the TV back off and grunted. He sat down on his bed and laid down on his back and just started to watch the ceiling.

_"__I wonder what Duna is doing?"_ he thought to himself. A knock came at the door. He sighed and got up, walked over and opened the door to see Duna standing there. _"Well, that answers my question."_ "Duna? Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just wanted to check up on you."

"Thank you Duna, I'm doing alright." He said, smiling. She smiled back, "Well, I know that you have a day off from battling but with this weather I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie that Rosie told me about?"

"Sure what movie?" Duna looked down as if she was a little embarrassed. "Jurassic Park." She finally said. Hunter shook his head and chuckled. "What?" Duna asked at the reaction. Hunter looked up and said, "Nothing." They both walked over to Duna's room and she opened the door. hunter looked around and saw that she had a few mementos here and there from various times they spent time together, including a picture of both of them after Hunter awoke her from stone sleep.

"I remember this." Hunter said as he looked closer at the picture. Duna thought back to that day as well. "I still can't believe I hugged you in front of everyone. Your reaction didn't help much either." She said blushing. "Anyway, here's the movies."

"Movies?" Hunter asked, turning. Duna had all three Jurassic Park movies in her hands. "Rosie let me borrow all three and she said there's a fourth coming out soon." Hunter shook his head again. _"I'm going to have a talk with Rosie after the storm is over…"_

Duna put the first movie into her DVD player and sat down next to Hunter. The movie started and Duna snuggled closer to Hunter. "So, what's this movie about?" Hunter looked over at her and said, "Basically, a man wanted to create an amusement park/zoo that has Dinosaurs as its main attraction. Someone sabotages the power system and the Dinosaurs start running a muck. The people on the island struggle to stay alive until they can evacuate safely." Duna thought about it for a moment and finally asked, "So a little bit like Vivosaur Island, in a sense?" "Yeah a little."

The movie came to an end and Duna was amazed. "I heard this movie is good but I didn't think it would be that good. Looking at the Dinosaurs I actually believed they were real." She said. "Yeah, this movie was made back in '93. They used a combination of special effects and animatronics for the Dinosaurs."

"Would you like to continue watching the others?" Duna asked. Hunter looked down at his watch. It read 5:47 p.m. "Yeah, I don't mind. The storm is still going, but even if it wasn't I'd watch them with you anyway." Duna smiled when she heard that. She put the second movie in and sat down next to Hunter. "What do you think of this one?" Duna asked. Hunter scratched his head, "Well I thought this one was pretty good but the movie got some mixed reviews. Some thought the movie was good and others thought it was garbage. It doesn't really bother me as much, just about everything that's been created has people who love it and people who hate it. You just have to know how to deal with them." Duna nodded.

During the movie Hunter looked over at her, she was entranced by the movie. By the movie's end she looked over at Hunter with a curious look on her face, "I don't understand how this movie was thought to be garbage." "I can't really say. It's just mostly people's opinions and you know what they say, 'opinions are like butts, everyone has one and sometimes they stink from time to time.'" Duna chuckled when she heard that. She started to stand up but Hunter stopped her, "Here let me put the third one in." "Oh, well thank you." Duna said. Hunter sat back down and started the final movie. "To be honest, it kinda surprises me that Rosie has these movies." They watched the third movie through and Hunter could quickly tell that Duna wasn't impressed. After the movie finished Hunter stood up and stretched. "Well, what did you think Duna?" "Eh, I don't know, the movie felt different from the other two. It was alright, overall however the movies are an interesting idea. I'm just glad that Vivosaur Island was a success." Hunter chuckled and said, "Yeah, me too." Duna put the movies back and turned to Hunter and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for spending time with me." She said. Hunter returned the embrace. "No problem, I enjoyed it." When they pulled a part, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed as her hand went up to her cheek.

"Hey, Duna?"

"Mhm?"

"If the weather is better tomorrow, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Uh, s-s-sure, I-I would be d-delighted to." She stammered. Hunter opened the door and stood outside and smiled at her. "You know, you're kind of cute when you stammer." Her blush intensified and she turned her head away. Hunter chuckled and told her goodnight. She shut the door and tried to collect herself, that is until what he said finally registered. She smiled and walked over to her bed after eating something quick. Hunter walked into his room and looked at the clock. It read 9:26 p.m. Hunter walked over grabbed something to eat for dinner and then changed into his sleepwear. He then climbed into bed and fell asleep. What he had planned for Duna was something she was going to enjoy. He hoped.

**A/N:** Hey everybody Dragontalon 486 here. This one took me a little while to come up with but I enjoyed it. I'm really hoping that those who read this are liking it. A shoutout to DunalN2 for her comment, though I am kinda for curious what you meant by the choice of words and the previous chapter wasn't how they first met. If you were confused by that I apologize for that, but I meant for most of the stories to come after the credits to the game. I do plan writing a few chapters on how they met and when the started going out but I don't know when in the story they will take place. For everyone else who reads this, please leave a comment on how I'm doing or what you like so far. Until next time, Dragontalon 486 signing out.


	4. On a Date

**On a Date\- Rating: K**

The morning sun rose over the horizon, its rays shining through the curtains of Hunter's room. Hunter sat up and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. He stood up and walked over to the sliding glass doors.

"It looks nice out there." he said to himself, smiling. He walked over to his dresser and pulled one of the draws out. He changed out of his pajamas and into his usual dark clothes and gray visor on. A knock came at his door and he smiled, knowing who it was. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Hunter." Duna greeted.

"Good morning, you look great." He replied. Duna blushed slightly as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"I'm not telling, it's a surprise."

Hunter took Duna's hand in his and they both walked to the elevator. They reached the ground floor and strolled out into the morning air. Hunter took a deep breath, causing Duna to look over.

"I love this sea air. It makes you feel alive." Hunter responded to the question in her eyes. She took a deep breath as well and the smell of salt caused her to sigh in delight. Hunter smiled and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Come on, let's go." Hunter said.

Hunter and Duna walked over to a small diner for breakfast. Hunter ordered some pancakes with chocolate chips and blueberries put in with a side of bacon and a glass of orange juice. Duna ordered her favorite, an omelet with chorizo sausage, bell peppers, mushrooms, and small bits of bacon with a side of hash browns and a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, your breakfast looks good." Duna said.

"Would you like to try a bite?"

"Yes, I would."

"Here, say 'Ahh'." Hunter told her as he held his fork up. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and let him put a piece of pancake in. She couldn't help but smile as the sweet taste permeated her tasted buds.

"It's so good." She cooed. She blushed when she heard him chuckle.

"I thought you would like it." He said. After they both finished, Hunter paid and they walked out of the diner together.

"Where to next?" Duna inquired. Hunter didn't respond, looking like he was thinking hard. Duna couldn't help but sigh.

"Hey, I know we've been hanging around Vivosaur City for a while now, and we're surrounded by buildings most of the time right?" hunter asked, looking up suddenly. Duna nodded. Hunter gave a smile and took Duna's hand in his.

"Then, I have the perfect place in mind but first I need you to close your eyes." He continued.

"What? Why?" Duna asked, blushing.

"Just trust me."

Duna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Hunter slowly guided her until she felt them stop. Hunter let go for a second and walked over to a person. Duna could hear whispering but it was just soft enough that she couldn't make out what was being said, even with her enhanced hear common to all Dinaurians. When she felt a hand touch hers, she jumped slightly until hunter's voice calmed her down. He continued to guide her a couple more steps until they stopped a second time.

"Alright, you can open your eyes." Hunter told her. Duna opened her eyes and found both of them standing in front a pathway that let into a garden of beautiful flowers and trees from all over the world. Duna's eyes widened as she took in the natural beauty she saw in front of her.

"Wha- Where are we?" she asked, finding the words.

"We're at what's called a Botanical Garden. Dr. Diggins told me about it a few days ago."

Duna couldn't believe what she was seeing and she closed her eyes as tears started to form.

"This place reminds me of Dinauria." She finally said, her voice shaky.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he started to explain feeling that he brought up her sadness and pain. He was taken by surprise when he heard Duna start to laugh.

"Oh, I'm not sad. In fact I'm happy. I never got to see what my planet looked like. It was only because of King Dynal's servants showing me what it looked like later that I realized what we had lost. You showing me this place; it's like I have a piece of home right here. Thank you so much." Duna explained trying to hold back her tears again, however hunter knew that these tears were of happiness and not sorrow. Hunter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. His eyes were a little misty as well. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if Guhnash devoured Earth. Duna pulled away slightly and looked into Hunter's eyes. Hunter looked back at her and wiped a tear from her cheek. Duna smiled and they released from the embrace, joined hands and walked into the garden.

Hunter and Duna walked around looking at the different plants. Duna stopped at one particular tree with pink buds on the branches.

"What tree is that?" she asked. hunter looked at it with her.

"It's a Sakura Tree."

"What's that?"

"It's a cherry blossom tree, mostly native to the Himalayas and Japan. Their flowers start to bloom in January and last to at least the first couple weeks of April at most."

"They're so beautiful." Duna responded in awe. She was quickly distracted by a humming bird. Her eyes traced the movement of the bird as it zipped back and forth, looking at her. Instinctively, she reached out her hand to it and the humming bird fluttered just above her palm. The bird flew away and Duna let out a small giggle. Hunter chuckled to himself as he watched her.

They both stopped at a fountain filled with an array of brightly color fish for a quick rest and a cup of tea. Duna looked down and saw some koi fish swim around. She took a small piece of bread, broke it apart and tossed the small crumbs into the water. The fish swam around and ate the pieces. They quickly sipped the tea and continued exploring the garden.

The sun started to set and the garden was closing up when Hunter and Duna went to a nice restaurant for dinner. After the left Hunter and Duna decided to finish their date by walking in the fossil park and sitting on a bench to watch the stars. Hunter looked down at his watch. It read 9:36 P.M. Hunter sat with his arm around Duna's shoulders and Duna rested her head on Hunter's shoulder.

"Today was wonderful, thank you for inviting me out." Duna finally said.

"You're welcome." Hunter responded, then looked you and saw a shooting star. Duna noticed it too and gasped. One shooting star fell, then another, soon multiple meteors began to fall in the sky.

"Oh." Duna gasped, putting a hand over her hand.

Hunter pulled out his phone and dialed Dr. Diggins. Dr. Diggins woke up at the sound of his cell phone.

"Hunter? What is it?" Dr. Diggins asked sleepishly.

"Dr. Diggins, Duna and I are in the fossil park and were seeing a meteor shower."

"WHAT!?" Dr. Diggins exclaimed, then looked out his window. the meteor shower was continuing.

"Hunter, this meteor shower is recorded to appear only a few hundred years. There's a rumor that if you make a wish with your love, you'll remain together. If you believe in such things."

"That's interesting, well I'm sorry to interrupt you tonight." Hunter said, hanging up the phone. He and Duna continued to watch the meteor shower and when it was finally over hunter stood up and offered a hand to Duna. She took it and they walked back to the hotel.

Outside of Duna's door, hunter said good night. Duna smiled and bade him good night as well then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Hunter smiled and walked into his room, ultimately happy that Duna enjoyed the date.

A/N: Hello everyone, Dragontalon 486 here and I just want to say that this was a little hard to come up with because I never been on a date before and I didn't want to sound repetitive. Ultimately, this is what I would have done if I was in Hunter's position. I want to give a special shoutout to DunalN2 for giving me the idea and pre-reading it. Hopefully I will continue to write as amazing as this for you guys who are reading and enjoying it. Thanks again to everyone and remember to like and comment. Dragontalon 486 signing off.


	5. Kissing

**Kissing****\- Rating: K**

Hunter woke early in the morning, having trouble sleeping. He sat up and looked at his watch. It read 4:22 A.M. The sun hadn't even started to rise, but he wasn't doing anything that particular day. He had found all four types of bones for at least a hundred different Vivosaurs and he had gone out with Duna the day before so he decided with nothing better to do, that he would go out and watch the sun rise. Hunter walked over to his dresser and put on his usual attire and threw on a light jacket. As he walked out of his hotel room he couldn't help but look over at the door next to him. He smiled as he turned and walked over to the elevator. Hunter walked over to the park where he glanced at the Tyrannosaurus fossil embedded in the rock. He remembered back to when Frigi was attacking Vivosaur City.

_"__I thought that would have been Igno's fossil but it's just a T-Rex fossil."_ Hunter thought to himself as he sat down on a bench looking inland. His mind drifted back to the date with Duna. She seemed so happy, seeing the garden, but ultimately she told him that she was happiest just spending time with him. Other than Hunter, the only people she was really around were King Dynal, Raptin, and sometimes Rosie and Holt. Hunter chuckled to himself as he remembered Duna showing Holt her battle form. Holt looked at her with envy and she looked close to a V-Raptor. Hunter's memories were filled with all the time he spent on Vivosaur Island the good and the bad, but one memory stood out in his mind above all the overs and it was when Duna had asked to meet him.

_(Flashback)_

_"__The match between Hunter and Saurhead is over! The winner is… Hunter!"_ P. A. and Slate announced over the intercom. The audience's reaction was mixed at best some cheering for Hunter and some booing for Saurhead's loss. Hunter turned to the people who were cheering and thrusted his fist into the air triumphantly. Near one of the exits of the fossil stadium a figure stood there in the shadows. With a small smile she turned and walked away before the people started to leave, her white dress flowing as she left. As Hunter walked into the reception room he was immediately surrounded by fans of Saurhead.

"You cheated!" one of them shouted angrily. The others either nodded or murmured underneath their breath.

"Saurhead never loses!" another yelled. The group started to move in. Hunter took a step back and found his back against the wall, literally. Hunter closed his eyes and waited for the expected beating that was coming.

"We should have his fighter's license revoked for cheating!" one suggested, the others agreed and were about ready to grab him by the arms. A roar suddenly interrupted them and Hunter opened one of his eyes. The crowd parted as Saurhead walked up to Hunter.

"Get 'em Saurhead!" someone shouted.

"Show him that cheaters never win when it comes to you!" another shouted. Saurhead ignored them and rose his hand to quiet them. Everyone fell silent waiting for Saurhead to strike Hunter. Hunter also expected this and squeezed his eyes shut hoping that he could minimize the pain. Instead Hunter opened one of his eyes and saw Saurhead's hand in front of him. Hunter took it and Saurhead helped him up. The crowd behind erupted in anger that he help Hunter up. Saurhead, fed up with this let out another roar to quiet them.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed. Everyone fell quiet. Saurhead turned to Hunter and shook his hand.

"Congratulations Hunter. You beat me fair and square. I would like to present you with your updated fighter's license. You are now a master fossil fighter. You should feel honored, to my knowledge there are only six masters on this island, you make the seventh."

"Thank you?" Hunter timidly said. There were murmurs in the crowd behind Saurhead again and he turned around. The crowd fell silent again.

"Hunter won against me because I didn't use my strongest Vivosaurs against him. If I did use those Vivosaurs he wouldn't stood a chance." He turned to Hunter, "I heard about how you saved Vivosaur City from attack by the BB bandits and that traitorous Bullwort. I knew that if I were to face you I had to test you to see if it was true. It was never my intention to win against you but I had to see how you and your Vivosaurs worked together. Although very sloppy, you commanded them with the respect and trust that a master does." He explained. Hunter rolled his eyes.

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves about what they just heard. One person walked up to Hunter and apologized for their actions. Hunter smiled and replied that it was a simple misunderstanding.

_"__I just wonder how much oxygen Saurhead has deprived himself of since he started wearing that mask?"_ Hunter quietly asked himself as soon as everyone was out of hearing distance.

"Hey Hunter." A voice called out. Hunter looked over and saw Rosie and Mr. Richmond walk up to him.

"Congratulations on an impressive win. I haven't seen a duel that epic since I founded this island." Mr. Richmond spoke.

"And Saurhead wasn't even using his strongest Vivosaurs to test you, that mean that this fight is in the bag." Rosie declared triumphantly, then they both walked off. Hunter couldn't help but shake his head.

"Yeah, we'll see how that goes." Hunter said. As he started to walk to the exit, an envelope fell from the ceiling in front of him. Hunter looked up and saw nothing, he then reached down and picked it up. His name was on the front. He tore the top of it open and pulled out a small handwritten note.

_Hunter,_

_You know who this is. I want to meet you at the secret harbor tonight at 10:00 P.M. I have something I want to talk to you about. Come alone or not all._

_D_

Hunter sighed and walked out of fossil stadium. The rest of the day was pretty much normal and at around 9:57 P.M. Hunter left his hotel room and walked over to the park area. Duna was leaning against the railing looking at the ocean. She was wearing her human disguise.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Hunter asked. Duna didn't respond or even look over at him she just sighed and gave a small nod.

"I just want to ask one question. Why did you save me?" Duna asked in a condescending tone. Hunter looked confused.

"Why? Because you were in trouble and needed help." He answered. Duna rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue in a sarcastic manner.

"I don't believe you." She firmly stated, "You humans don't do anything unless you have something to gain. Your species is selfish, arrogant, greedy and has a unquenchable lust for power or control." Hunter was taken back by her comments.

"Oh, and your species isn't? What species are you anyway?" Hunter shot back. Duna glanced over and then looked back at the ocean.

"I'm what's called a Dinaurian, and no we aren't like you in anyway. My people love and respect each other. We live in peace and harmony."

"Well so do we." Hunter said. Duna started to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. I've studied most of the history of your people. Your people have done horrendous things to each other. It disgusts me that you have the nerve to say that you and I are alike. There is a perfect example that I can give; this island's chief of police who swore that he would protect the 'innocent' ultimately turned coat and started harming everyone for his own gain." Duna said. Hunter gritted his teeth in anger.

"While I won't disagree with about the past I can say that you haven't seen all that we can do. We all have the capacity for good and evil inside of us." Hunter tried to explain.

"And yet whenever someone does something 'good' it'll benefit them more then the person that they're trying to help." Duna interrupted, "So how about this, tell me what your ulterior motive was for saving me is and I'll take back what I said."

"I didn't have an ulterior motive!" Hunter shouted.

"Come on, tell me."

"I didn't…"

"TELL ME!" she shouted.

"ALRIGHT! I save you because I thought you were beautiful and I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt!" Hunter shouted then recoiled realizing what he just said. Duna was staring in shock, her mouth partially open. Hunter looked down.

"What?" she asked again not believing what she heard. Hunter cursed himself for letting that slip out.

"I said that I thought you were beautiful. You remember when we first met?" Duna nodded.

"It was in the wrecked ship." She answered.

"That's right. Rosie and I were locked in the captain's cabin and you blew the door open. When you walked in I was taken back. I had never met you before and I couldn't take my eyes off you. You blew us off and looked around the room then left. I wanted to get to know you more but you were rather harsh with us, and now I can see why." Hunter told her. Duna couldn't believe what she was doing, she was actually listening to a human. She couldn't help putting her hand to her chest, because had a strange feeling in her heart. She chose to ignore it and continued to listen.

"And then we met again at Mt. Lavaflow when you helped me get to that tacky looking idol. You demanded that I handed it over to you and then your true form came out. When I saw it, I…" Hunter looked away, took a deep breath and continued, "I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen."

Duna looked back at the ocean processing what she just heard. Her feelings were staring to go haywire and she even started to question what she thought she knew about humans. There was just one things she needed to know.

"I just have one more question to ask. If there was a war between Humans and Dinaurians, if I was your enemy, if I even killed some of your friends or those you're close to would you have saved me?" she asked.

"I would of, even if I was ordered to assassinate you by my superiors I wouldn't. I would of saved you and let you go."

"Even if the alternative was I killed you without a moments hesitation?" she asked.

"Yes, because whether or not anyone else would say it; I believe that you are worth it." Hunter answered. Duna couldn't take it anymore, she quickly turned around and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry but I need to go." She responded after she calmed down.

"Wait." Hunter quickly said as she started to leave. She stopped and looked at him. "Will I ever see you again?"

Duna looked down, "Probably not." She told him. Hunter nodded and put his hand into his pocket. Duna watched as he pulled out a gold chain necklace with a pendant shaped like a rose on it.

"Here, I want you to have this." he said, putting the necklace in her hand. She looked down at it in curiosity.

"It belonged to my mother, she told me when I was younger that it had a lot of good luck. She gave it to me just before she left." Duna looked back at Hunter as he told her about it.

"Are you sure you want me to have it?" she inquired.

"I want you to have it so that way when you look at it, you remember that there is good inside us, and how I feel about you." Hunter replied with a smile. Duna felt her heart shatter.

"I don't know what going to happen now but I hope that you…" Hunter began to say but was interrupted when Duna pulled him into a kiss. Hunter panicked as every nerve in his body began to explode with the sensation of Duna's lips pressed against his. Instinctively Hunter brought up his hand and placed it on her cheek. They both continued the kiss until they were they were need of air. She parted away and looked down.

"I'm sorry." She finally said and took off running. Hunter blushed as he watched her leave. It was the first time he was kissed on the lips by a girl and she wasn't even human. Rosie was the only other one who came close to kissing him and it was on the cheek for saving her from Bullwort. Hunter turned and leaned against the railing and watched the ocean. He knew that there was no way that he was getting any sleep after that.

_(End Hunter's Flashback)_

A/N: Hey everyone, Dragontalon 486 here with another chapter for you guys. This time I thought I would tell about my version of when they met after Hunter saved Duna and became a master Fossil Fighter. What was in the game was good but I felt that it could have been a little better. I really don't have that much to talk about this time so I'll just leave it at that and wish everyone a good day. Dragontalon 486 signing off.


	6. Making Out

**Making Out****\- Rating: K**

Duna woke up in her bed and sat up, stretching her arms up and letting out a yawn. She began to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes and blinked a couple of times trying to clear her vision. As she took in the sight of her room, her eyes drifted to her alarm clock which read 9:30 A.M. She stood up and walked over to her dresser, opened one of her drawers and changed out of her night attire and into some normal clothes. She finished changing and her communicator went off. Duna walked over to the nightstand near her bed and opened it. A video image of King Dynal appeared.

_"__Good morning Duna."_ He greeted.

"King Dynal! Good morning to you too, sire. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"__Peace Duna, you don't always have to be so formal with me. I'm calling because we have our yearly meeting today and I would like you to attend."_

"Of course, sire. I will attend." She answered. As she was one of the elite Dinaurian guards for him, it was customary for her to be there, no matter how boring these meetings got, but as much as she may not like them, she knew that Raptin hated them even more.

_"__Are you sure about this? I'm not pulling you away from anything right?"_ Dynal asked. she shook her head and smiled.

"Hunter and I don't have anything planned. Besides, he's teaching some of the newer fossil fighters about how to dig and clean dark fossils today." She explained.

_"__Oh okay, but that reminds me, how are you and Hunter doing?"_ he asked. She smiled and began to blush as she thought about some of the things that they have done.

"We're doing really good."

_"__That's good. I haven't seen him in a while. I'm glad to see that you're happy."_ He said. In truth, she couldn't be happier. Everyday when she got to spend time with Hunter, she had a smile on her face.

_"__Hunter is a fine young man and I know that he'll take care of you."_

"Thank you sire." She spoke.

When they had finished their conversation, Duna closed her communicator, grabbed her teleporter pendant and activated it. Light began to swirl around her and she vanished from her room and materialized in the main hold of the Dinaurian mothership still in orbit near Vivosaur Island. Duna walked along the corridors of the ship to the conference room where King Dynal and Raptin were already present. Duna took her spot to the right of King Dynal and stood with her arms behind her back. As some of the other members of the Dinaurian Hierarchy walked in she leaned over to Raptin and asked, "So, how are you enjoying still being on the ship?" Raptin just rolled his eyes and ignored her. She giggled to herself quietly as King Dynal stood up and addressed the Dinaurian Hierarchy.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you all for coming today. Now let us begin with your report Prime Minister Alek."

"Thank you sire." He responded, as he stood. He was an older looking Dinaurian who had a scar over his left eye. He had blue hair and was built rather muscular for his age. He had fought in a long forgotten war against an unknown enemy long before Duna was born.

"I have been coordinating with the humans with their expansion of Vivosaur City and can confirm that we can begin construction of housing units for the rest of the Dinaurian population still aboard the mothership."

"Excellent." King Dynal responded, "Do you have an estimate as to how long it would take to finish?"

"Early projections show that it will take at least a year for the first housing units to be complete. We have no shortage of volunteers however as some of the humans have asked to help." Dynal rubbed his chin the deep thought.

"Very well, this could provide us with the perfect opportunity for the Dinaurians and Humans to start getting to know each other and start trusting one another." King Dynal stated. There was some quiet murmuring around them.

"I don't know about this, sire." Another Dinaurian finally spoke up. "Some of the humans that I have spoken to weren't to thrilled with the idea of us living here. How do we know that they won't turn on us?" Duna looked over at the Dinaurian in question.

"I understand your point Viceroy, but I have complete faith that our new companions on Earth will not turn against us." This was to be expected. There were some humans who weren't to thrilled about having to share Vivosaur Island with the Dinaurians, and some of the Dinaurians felt the same way.

"With all due respect, King Dynal but I feel that you might be rushing into this. History has taught us that if you force change on people who aren't ready, the only result is chaos. Besides wasn't it a human who forced this on you anyway?"

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean…" Dynal responded.

"I'm talking about this Hunter kid. He was able to turn one of our own kind against us and then he challenged you directly and…" Duna couldn't believe what she was hearing and she couldn't help but grit her teeth in anger at the Viceroy for questioning Hunter's motives for trying to help his people while trying to find a way for the Dinaurians to live in peace. It took every ounce of willpower not to yell at the Viceroy for insulting Hunter but she knew it was not her place to speak out.

"That is enough!" Dynal exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table and standing up from his seat. He could sense the hostile aura around Duna and he spoke for her. "You overstep your bounds Viceroy."

"My apologies sire." He responded. Dynal sat back down and looked around at the Hierarchy.

"Believe me I understand that these things take time. I'm not so foolish as to force anything on the Humans, but it is time to move on from the past and walk towards the future." The other Dinaurians nodded agreeing with him.

"Now, on to the next topic…"

(Some time later)

Duna walked out of the conference room after the meeting was dismissed. She walked down to the main hold and was about to return back planetside.

"DUNA!" a young voice suddenly called out in happiness. Recognizing who the voice belonged to, Duna turned around and held open her arms waiting. A young Dinaurian girl ran to her and tackled her to the floor.

"Cora! It's been awhile, did you just wake up from stone-sleep?" she asked, smiling. The young Dinaurian girl nodded happily. She was about eleven years old and was a few inches shorter than Duna. Her hair was a lighter shade of pink from Duna's and she had olive green eyes.

"Yes I did. When I woke up I saw that you were gone. I became worried." She answered, looking down sadly. Duna stood back up and brushed the wrinkles out of her clothing before helping her up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay big sis, what matters is that I can spend time with you now. More importantly I heard that you are in a relationship…" she teased. Duna's pupils shrunk and she turned her head hiding a blush.

"Who told you that…?" she finally managed to squeak out.

"Raptin, who else." Cora responded. Duna cursed under her breath.

_"__The next time we fight in training, I'm going to make sure that he feels pain."_ She thought to herself.

"So… who's the lucky Dinaurian?" Cora asked sheepishly. Forcing Duna out of her thoughts. Duna had forgotten that Cora was in stone-sleep for a long time. As far as Cora was concerned the Earth had to of become the new Dinauria.

"It's not a Dinaurian." She explained. Cora looked at her confused.

"I'll have to explain it to you later. Just know that his name is Hunter and he's the nicest person you could meet."

"Can you at least tell me how you two became a couple?" she asked. Duna sighed. She knew that wasn't going to get out of this.

"Okay." she said and walked over to a nearby seat. Cora skipped over and sat next to her.

"Well this planet is inhabited be people known as Humans. Very similar to us in the sense of intelligence, honor and loyalty to each other. Originally we thought that Humanity was a genetic side effect of our project to colonize the planet. However, we ended up finding out we were wrong and had in endangered this planet by bringing Guhnash here."

"WHAT!?" Cora exclaimed. Duna chuckled and said, "It's alright. We defeated it."

"How?"

"Well Hunter is what the humans call a fossil fighter. A person who digs up fossils of prehistoric beasts called Vivosaurs, revives them and can command them in battle." Duna explained. Cora's eyes grew wide.

"Anyway, Hunter was teleported to the inside of Guhnash's mouth where it's three brains resided."

"How do you know that?" Cora interrupted again. Duna smiled, "I went with him." Cora was speechless.

_"__The battle was intense but Hunter won in the end and I was more than happy about that…"_

_(Flashback)_

"You did it Hunter! You defeated Guhnash!" Duna squealed as she ran over and hugged him tightly, taking Hunter by surprise. Duna realized what she was doing and recoiled back blushing. Hunter was about to say something but and deafen noise resonated all around them. Hunter and Duna both covered their ears until the shrieking stopped.

"That's not good…" Duna finally said then turned to Hunter.

"Without its brains to regulate its energy, Guhnash will explode. We must teleport back now." She explained. She walked over to Hunter and activated the teleport pendant around her neck. The pendant crackled and shut down.

"Damnit." Duna cursed under her breath. Hunter looked over at her worried.

"No good. Guhnash is leaking too much energy. It's interfering with the teleporter's tracking system."

"So now what…?" Hunter asked.

"Don't worry. I thought this would happen and brought a backup plan. We will use this." she said holding up a small sphere. "It's a portable stone-sleep inducer. In stone form, we'll be able to ride out the explosion safely. King Dynal will easily be able to find us later and revive us."

Hunter and Duna stood side by side and Duna took ahold of Hunter's hand. Hunter gasped and looked over at her. Duna was blushing too.

"Quick, hold my hand so we don't get separated." She said, trying to justify the true reason of just wanting to hold his hand. Hunter nodded and took a deep breath. Duna took a deep breath as well and glanced over at him.

"We will be together again soon, Hunter." She stated the her eyes shrunk as she realized how she worded it. She quickly dismissed it , hoping he wouldn't notice. Hunter did notice and thought to himself, _"Is she saying that she wants to be with me? Maybe that wouldn't be so bad…"_

Duna pushed the top of the sphere and a bright light enveloped them and the shrieking resumed and Guhnash ripped itself apart and exploded.

_"__I take it King Dynal found you immediately?"_

_"__Well, Not at first. Dynal scanned the debris left over but Guhnash exploded with the intensity of a mini supernova. The scanning systems went haywire. Anyway…"_

_"__We will be together again soon, Hunter."_ Those words were buzzing around Hunter's mind as he felt like he was floating in an endless black abyss. Suddenly he heard a sound of machinery whirling. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. His vision cleared and he found himself back in the fossil center where the revival machine was.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. How does it feel to be on the other side of a fossil revival?" a voice called out. Hunter noted that it was Dr. Diggins' voice. Hunter also saw that Rosie and Mr. Richmond were standing there too.

"Hunter, we're safe! You defeated Guhnash and saved the world—we're all safe!" Rosie exclaimed, running over and hugging him tightly.

"…can't…breathe!" he whispered out as Rosie was crushing him in a hug. Mr. Richmond walked up and Rosie let him go. Hunter took a couple of deep breaths before Mr. Richmond said, "You must be tired, son. Get some rest. We can fill you in later."

"Yeah, well it wasn't just me that saved the world. Duna was there too, you should…thank…her." Hunter said to Rosie as he looked for Duna, and King Dynal.

"You, uh, must be looking of Duna, huh?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" Hunter asked. They all looked down at the floor, much to Hunter's confusion. Dr. Diggins finally walked up to Hunter and began to explain what happened.

"King Dynal told me not to say anything, but there's something you should know. When you and Duna used the stone-sleep inducer, the energy leakage from Guhnash…tainted things. The stone sleep device…malfunctioned."

"Wait, What happened to Duna?!" Hunter shouted, worried.

"Um, how do I put this…? We… We weren't able to revive Duna. We tried over and over, but it was no use. She is apparently stuck in stone… forever." Hunter felt his heart shatter as time stood still. Slowly, his head slumped and he pulled his visor down over his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry. Seeing this, Rosie knew that he really cared for Duna. Although a little sad herself that Hunter chose Duna over her, she knew that he needed to see her again.

"If you want to see Duna, you should head over to the Park Area. King Dynal wants to give Duna a proper farewell before they leave out planet. If you hurry now, you should be able to make in time. Now go!"

Hunter nodded and ran out of the fossil center as fast as he could. he came out of the entrance and saw scores of people there and began to applaud and cheer for him. He pushed past everyone, not bothering to stop or talk and ran straight for the Park Area. The crowd looked at each other confused and decided to follow him.

Hunter entered the park area near the Tyrannosaurus skeleton and saw Dynal standing in front of a stone statue, Duna. Dynal had his right hand over his heart and his eyes closed. Hunter walked up and Dynal could sense him walking up.

"Hunter, we are very grateful for your skill and bravery in defeating Guhnash. It is most fortunate that you were able to be revived." Dynal said, opening his eyes and trying to give Hunter a comforting smile. Hunter took a couple steps closer and looked at Duna.

"I don't… feel so… fortunate." Hunter said, fighting back tears as he looked to the rose shaped pendant around her neck. He remembered when he gave it to her as a friendly gesture. Dynal looked at it too.

"You know, after she came back to the ship that one night and I met with her. I saw that she had that on. She never took it off."

Hunter sniffled a little and closed his eyes as they watered. Dynal put a arm around his shoulder. The crowd walked toward them and formed a half circle around them.

"Dr. Diggins told you about what happened, didn't he?"

Hunter nodded.

"I was hoping that he wouldn't. I didn't want to hurt you anymore by what happened, but as you can see, she is still bound by stone sleep. Nothing in our vast array of technologies has been able to reverse her condition. So, we have decide that we will venture back into space, hoping that someday we will find a way to revive her." Dynal said. Hunter walked up closer to Duna and lightly placed a kiss on her cheek before taking a step back. A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Wait! Digadig!" a voice called out suddenly. Hunter and Dynal both looked in the direction of the voice. The crowd parted and the Digadig Chieftain walked up to them.

"I know a way to…restore this young lady to her normal form, digadig." Hunter and Dynal perked up hearing this and the crowd began to murmur.

"You must be confused, old man." Dynal stated. The digadig chieftain walked up to Dynal and shook his head.

"Not confused, no. There is no confusion in the mind of a Digadig. We don't catch cold either." Everyone crashed on ground for a brief moment.

"That must be great for you but how does that help us now?" Hunter said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes well, last night in my dreams, the Fossil God spoke to me, and this is what he said, digadig. Only the power of the good earth can awakening the sleeping daughter from a far-off star." The chieftain explained. Hunter, Dynal and everyone gave him a blank stare.

"Huh?" Hunter finally said. the chieftain rolled his eyes and said, "Young fighter. I have heard that you and this girl saved our good earth, digadig. I believe that in…payment for this good deed, the Fossil God has given me this…hot tip, digadig." He explained while glancing around Hunter at the statue. Hunter grabbed him by the shoulder and brought his sight back to his face.

"Hey, FOCUS!" Hunter yelled and pointed at his own eyes with his first two finger on his left hand.

"Right," the chieftain said while blushing, "so young fighter. You must stand before the girl… And you must perform the hip shaker dance, digadig. Gather the power of the land with the passion and vigor of your dance, digadig. Go! Stand before her!" Hunter finally picked up on what he was talking about and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." Hunter said.

"Are you freaken kiddin' me!" someone shouted from the crowd and more murmuring could be heard.

"Even I have to express some dissatisfaction for this 'solution' you have." Dynal said, "I mean, Fossil God? Power of the good earth? Hip shaking? I know little of these things… But I Still encourage you to try, Hunter." He finished.

Hunter walked up to her statue and readied himself.

"Let us begin the ceremony, digadig! Shake Passionately! Shake vigorously! Shake those hips! Digadig! May your hips guide the power of the earth upward, digadig! Wake this girl from her stone slumber, digadig!" he exclaimed.

Hunter began shaking hips slowly then he began to speed up, ignoring what the crowd was doing behind him until a sound like the earth cracking could be heard. All of a sudden, the statue of Duna began to glow until the stone exterior faded away and color returned to Duna's body. Duna's body collapsed on the ground and the crowd gasped. Hunter quickly went to her side and she start to shift. He put a hand to her cheek as her eyes lazily started to open. she blinked a couple of times before her vision cleared and the first thing she saw was Hunter.

"…Hunter?" she asked weakly. Hunter, Dynal, and the Digadig Chieftain gasped his surprise and happiness, and Hunter helped her up. King Dynal and the chieftain began to laugh.

"A miracle! This is, without a doubt, a miracle!" Dynal declared. "Hunter, your passion and vigor and hips have broken the unbreakable! You are truly an exceptional being!"

Hunter turned to the crowd and they began to cheer even louder than before. Duna looked around and was confused.

"Was… Was I only awoken from stone sleep now?" Duna asked Hunter. He nodded and explained what he knew of the subject. After he finished, Duna became so ecstatic that she embraced Hunter and didn't care if everyone could see them.

"Hunter, you saved me once again. Thank you." She whispered. Hunter smiled and returned the embrace.

_"__Oooooh, you're in loooovvveee."_

_"__Yeah, I was. Still am. We officially became a couple in the celebration afterward. The Island had a celebratory party in our honor and to announce that the Humans and Dinaurians would live together. There was a feast, people were dancing together. It was the first time that I Dinaurians smiling and enjoying themselves and others around, but as the party went on I noticed that Hunter was nowhere to be found. I had a theory about where he was and went to investigate…_

Hunter was leaning against the railing of the secret harbor where he Duna first talked. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. In the distance was the sound of music and people and Dinaurians having a good time.

"I had a feeling I would find you here…" a voice spoke. Hunter turned to see Duna walk up to him. he couldn't help but smile as the moonlight reflected off of her blue skin, illuminating it and making her look more beautiful. She walked closer and leaned against the railing right next to him.

"It seems as things will finally calm down after all that… commotion. From now on, Humans and Dinaurians will live together in peace on this beautiful planet. All of this was made possible because of your efforts, Hunter. So I tell you this with all my heart…" she moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She picked her head up and turned to head back to the party.

"Duna, wait. Don't go just yet." Hunter said. Duna turned back to him and smiled.

"Tell me Hunter, are you going to continue to dig fossils…? There are still plenty of them out there to dig up." Hunter nodded.

"All the other fighters out there will continue to get stronger, so you have to keep up with the training, and I will be your number-one fan." She stated. Hunter walked over to her and said, "That's where I have to draw the line." Duna tilted her head, confused.

"I want you to be more than just my number-one fan."

"You mean… like best friends?" she asked. Hunter couldn't help but chuckle. The fact that she was dense sometimes was cute and Hunter like it.

"What I want to tell you that I l-lo…" he found it hard to try and say what he wanted to say. She remained silent.

_"__Idiot, just tell her how you feel."_ Hunter thought to himself. Finally he worked up enough courage to tell her.

"Duna, I l-l-love you! I want to go out with you." he finally said. She let out a gasp and for a moment, everything fell silent around them.

_"__Hey, you two should kiss."_ A voice spoke telepathically. Hunter looked around and just shrugged. He walked up to her and place a hand on her cheek. She smiled as her eyes became misty and she leaned in. Hunter leaned in and their lips met in a kiss. They pulled apart and she looked into his eyes.

"Alright, just know that I will never be far away." She said as her way of agreeing to be with him. She couldn't believe that this human who used to be her enemy was now one of the people she grew to care for.

"I love you too." She finally said and leaned in and kissed him again. She put her arms around his neck and his hands found their way to her waist and they continued to kiss as fireworks went off in the distance. Hunter's and Duna's lives would be different but they wouldn't of had any other way as long as they were together.

_(End flashback)_

"Awwwwwww! That's so cute!" Cora squealed as Duna finished telling her the story. Duna's face began to heat up as she looked down in embarrassment.

"I want to meet him now." Cora said. Duna looked at the time.

"Well, I think I can arrange that. Let's go." She stood up and turned to walk to the teleporter pad. Cora had already zipped past her and was waiting for her.

_"__She's fast…"_ Duna thought to herself. They both teleported down to Earth. Cora was looking around at the buildings, plants, birds, ocean. She was building up some much energy that Duna was worried that she might explode, literally. Just before Cora made a dash and start exploring a man walked up. Duna smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Duna, how are you?"

"I'm good Hunter, how did your teaching go?"

"Well, one can hope… who's this?" Hunter asked looking over at Cora.

"This is Cora."

"Hello Cora, nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. Cora looked at it curiously.

"You shake it." Duna whispered. Cora reached out and took his hand and shook it nervously. Hunter chuckled and began to shake her hand. Cora smiled and said, "My big sis was right you do seem like a nice person."

"Oh well that's nice, have I met you sister before?" Hunter asked. Cora looked at Duna and Hunter followed her line of sight and noticed her glancing away nervously, then he put the pieces together.

"Oh, Duna you didn't tell me that you had a little sister."

"We're not related by blood. I just took her in. I guess you could say that I adopted her." Duna explained.

"Oh." Hunter stated.

"Hey, Hunter, listen you take care of my big sis you hear me? Hopefully I can call you brother someday." Cora stated. Both Duna and Hunter glanced away from each other as they both knew what she meant.

"Well that day will come, someday." Hunter assured her as he took hold of Duna's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Someday Indeed.

Hey everybody, Dragontalon 486 here. Continuing from the last chapter I decided to write my own version of the ending. I understand that this game was made for kids and my first thought when I started playing it was this is very similar to pokemon, but the ending was just… meh at best. One thing that kinda helps about the way the ending is that we as Fanfiction writers can write what we want to happen after the credits. The only thing that I didn't really like is that in fossil fighters champions they threw the Dinaurians a dlc that you can't get anymore, and in fossil fighters they're just not there. I feel that what made the fossil fighter story good was the spin of the Dinaurians. Anyway I'm rambling at this point. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Dragontalon 486 signing off.


	7. Hanging out with Friends

**Hanging Out with Friends****\- Rating: K**

**Hey everyone, Dragontalon 486 here and I'm doing special. Since starting this story back in April. I have accumulated over 1,100 views and 784 visitors. When I first started this story I didn't expect to see that so many people read my story and like it. I thought I might get the occasional glance from someone here and there but I never expected this. Words cannot express how thankful and grateful I am that I'm able to have someone read this and enjoy it. So in honor of this and the fact that someone has put me as one of their favorite authors on the site, I'll be posting three chapters for you. Once again thank you so much and enjoy. Dragontalon 486 signing off.**

Hunter and Duna were walking back to the hotel room with Cora skipping behind them when a voice called out, "Hey Hunter, Duna."

They both turned around and saw Holt and Rosie walking up, hand in hand.

"Hey Holt!" Hunter exclaimed, high-fiving him and then pulling him into a half embrace. Duna and Rosie both smiled and hugged each other as they greeted each other, and Cora stood and watched politely, smiling.

"How've you been man?" Holt asked.

"Oh, I can't complain. I've been helping out with a couple of jobs here and there. Taught some new recruits about dark fossils and that didn't go over too well." They all nodded and groaned in agreement.

"More importantly, what's been going on with you?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice…" Holt held up his hand and Rosie's interlocked with each other.

"Oh, congratulations! I wish you both the best." Duna said, smiling. Holt put his arm around Rosie's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Yeah, she won my heart when she helped me find two of my missing Vivosaur medals." Rosie rolled her eyes and Hunter and Duna had to resist the urge to fall over with every once of willpower. Cora chuckled seeing this and walked over to Holt.

"Hm? Who is this?" Rosie asked.

"This is Cora, she's Duna's little sister." Hunter explained. Rosie's eyes grew at hearing this.

"You didn't tell me you had a little sister!" Rosie exclaimed.

"That's what I said when she told me about her." Hunter responded.

"Well, she not my real sister per se, we've lived together as friends. Her family didn't make it and she was very lonely."

"Did her family…?" Rosie began to ask. Both Cora and Duna nodded and looked down. Rosie looked at Cora with pity.

"A lot of children were displaced after Guhnash destroyed our home, but it didn't stop there. It devoured all of our colonies as well. It was almost like someone was issuing orders to it to completely destroy our race but I can understand why. Anyway one day she was crying about missing her family. I came over and wrapped my arms around her if only to try and calm her down. After she stopped she looked at me and smiled, saying that I was like her older sister. I was so touched by that, and secretly because I wanted a sister of my own, I told her that I would be her new big sister. Since that day she's always looked up to me and loves me like a real sister."

Hunter, Holt and Rosie couldn't help but smile when Cora hugged her for brief moment.

"I'm sorry, I hope we're not keeping you from anything Rosie finally said. Hunter and Duna looked at each other.

"No we were just heading to the hotel to see if it was alright for Cora to stay with Duna. As you've seen, it would be a shame for Cora to stay on the ship until the new housing is complete." Hunter explained.

"Well, we were on our way to a date." Holt said.

"Oh? What are you two doing?" Duna asked.

"We're were heading to the mini-golf course to have some fun." Rosie said, then her eyes grew wide with an idea popping into her head.

"Hey, I know. How about you join us, we need another team to compete against." Hunter and Duna looked at each other again.

"What do you think?" Duna asked quietly. Hunter just shrugged and replied, "It's up to you Duna. If you want to do this, I won't oppose."

"I think it would be fun and who cares if we don't win. It'll be another memory that I'll share with you." Hunter smiled when he heard this.

"Just watch out, Rosie can be a little competitive with these types of things." Hunter warned. Duna nodded and turned to Rosie.

"We accept, let us just get done what we were going to get done, then we'll meet up with you."

"Alright, Here's where we're going." Holt said handing Hunter a piece of paper. Hunter accepted it and nodded with a smile. Holt and Rosie turned and walked away and Hunter, Duna and Cora walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"Ah Hunter and Duna, how are you doing today?" the hotel manager asked.

"We're doing fine. This is Cora and she's the little sister of Duna and we were wondering if it was alright for her to stay with Duna?"

"Sure, I think I can help make the room more comfortable for two people. Just give me a little time."

"No problem. We have somewhere we have to be for a little while so we'll be back tonight."

"Sounds good, should have it done by tonight. Nice meeting you Cora." He finished and waved to her as they left. Cora smiled and waved back.

Hunter, Duna and Cora walked over to the mini-golf course where they met up with Holt and Rosie.

"Rules are simple; it's Holt and I versus you and Duna. We play all eighteen holes and whoever loses buys lunch for the winning team." Rosie explained.

"Okay." Hunter said, then leaned over to Duna and asked, "Ready?"

"Well, I think I might need some tips on this game."

"You've never played mini-golf?" Hunter asked, then smacked his forehead as he remembered that Duna was on a spaceship most of her life.

"Sorry, that was indelicately put."

"It's okay."

"Well, first let's pick out our equipment." Hunter said and guided Duna into equipment rental. As they walked in, Duna's eyes widened at the interior. She had never seen so many colors before.

"Ah, here we are." Hunter said as he reached for a green club and ball. Duna looked around and chose the blue color club and ball. After paying for them they both walked out and saw that Holt had a orange color club and Rosie had pink. Cora sat at one of the tables and watched.

"So who gets to go first?" Duna asked. Hunter and Holt looked at each other and Holt pulled out a coin.

"Heads or Tails?" Holt asked.

"Tails." Holt flipped the coin in the air and let it hit the ground. Both Hunter and Holt looked at the result. It was heads.

"Alright, Rosie you go first on this hole, I'll go first the next one and we'll go back and forth."

"Sound good." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Holt blushed as Rosie walked past him and readied herself.

Hunter leaned over to Duna and whispered, "I'd watch what the opposing team does and you can piece it together and when it's your turn I'll help you." Duna nodded and watched as Rosie hit the pink golf ball down the straight line, the ball spun around the hole and went in.

"Yeah, Hole-in-One!" Rosie squealed and she hopped into the air. Holt ran over and hugged her while Hunter and Duna looked on.

_"__They really do look cute together."_ Duna thought to herself.

"Okay, Duna it's your turn." Holt said, motioning to the grass. Duna gulped nervously and walked over. She put the ball down and tried to hold the club.

_"__It's okay, you can do this, I hope…"_ she thought to herself. As she stood there, and pair of arms wrapped around her, causing a small yelp to escape from her lips. She looked back and saw Hunter smiling as he adjusted her hands around the grip. A small blush creped up as she heard Cora giggle mischievously but she blocked it out and listened to Hunter as he gave her instructions on what to do.

"You want to keep your hands on the center of the grip while keeping your feet at shoulder width apart and your left arm stiff. The trick about this game is you have to anticipate where you want the ball to go. With the hole right in front of you it should be a little easy to trace where the ball will go, the only thing you need to worry about is how much power you use to hit the ball. Hit it too much and you'll over shoot it, but don't give it enough juice and it won't travel as far. The last thing you want to do is never keep your sight off where you want the ball to go. Your arms will follow you eyesight and you might over shoot your shot."

"This game seems a little complicated." Duna stated as she tried to process everything just stated.

"Yeah, just be lucky that this isn't real golf. You would have to take all of what I said into account while swinging with all your might to send the ball flying across an open field. Not to mention taking the wind into effect." Duna shuddered at the thought of playing real golf. Hunter noticed this, leaned closer in and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. You'll do fine." After that, he kissed her on the cheek, took a couple of steps back and watched. Duna took one last deep breath, narrowed her eyes on the flagpole and hit the ball. It traveled down the straight and began to slow down the closer it got. Duna held her breath as it inched closer and closer until lost the last of its momentum just shy of the hole but over half of the ball was over the hole and it rolled in. Duna gasped happily as she looked back to Hunter who mirrored her expression. She jumped up and thrusted her left arm into the air screaming, "I DID IT!" Hunter watched as Duna ran over and just about tackled him down with how excited she was.

Rosie and Holt watched this and had mixed feelings; Holt smiled at the fact that Hunter and Duna were still as in love with each other as when they were when they confessed after the destruction of Guhnash and that was at least a year ago. Rosie on the other hand grunted quietly under her breath. She still had not gotten over the fact that Hunter chose Duna to accompany him when they fought Guhnash and has been looking for a way to get even with her. However Rosie knew and understood why Hunter chose Duna. He was in love with her and wanted her to be by his side. At times though, Rosie couldn't help but wonder what would of happened if Hunter took her instead, then she imagined how heartbroken Duna would have been and couldn't help but shake her head.

"Alright, Holt is up next on hole number 2." Rosie said walking past Hunter and Duna nonchalantly. Hunter and Duna looked back at Holt who just shrugged and followed her to the next hole. Hunter recorded Duna's score on the scorecard as Duna watched. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw that Hunter put a negative sign in font and asked what did that mean.

"It's apart of the game. The object is to get the lowest score possible."

"So you want negative numbers in this game?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Duna finished. She still didn't get it but she was having fun and that's what counted.

Over the course of the next sixteen holes there was a lot of different events happening. The more the game went on the more that Rosie felt agitated as Duna was keeping up with her most of the game. Holt and Hunter were both evenly matched but were still having a good time regardless. As Cora watched this unfold, her mood began to change. She started out happy and giddy because she found something that she could tease Duna about but as she watched on, she began to feel a little depressed and jealous about how happy Duna was with Hunter.

_"__I hope that I can meet someone like him someday. Someone that will make me happy as I live on this planet. *sigh* Duna is so lucky…"_ Cora thought to herself as she perched her head on her hands.

On the eighteenth and final Rosie looked at the scorecard and gasped.

"We're tied! How can that be?"

"I don't know, honestly I thought I would be doing worse than I have been." Duna replied.

"Well, It all comes down to this last hole."

The eighteenth hole was the usual one you would see with a windmill, a couple of curves to the flag pole. It all came down to Rosie and Duna.

"I'll go now." Rosie stated. She hit the ball and it went through the windmill with ease. Came up to the first curve and stopped.

"Top that Duna." Rosie said.

"Um, Rosie? Why are you acting like this? Have I done something to upset you or something because you have been condescending to me ever since we've started this."

"No, I'm not being condescending, I'm just getting into the competitive spirit. Anyway just hit the ball."

Duna looked at Hunter and Holt and they both shrugged. Sun couldn't help but sigh and walked up to her ball. She narrowed her eyes and gauged the speed the windmill's blades and hit the ball with a little more than was probably necessary at first but the ball made it through the windmill, past Rosie's ball, ricocheted off the wall and moved closer to the flag. Duna smiled and walked over to Hunter where he put his arm around her shoulder. Rosie gritted her teeth quietly and went to her ball and hit it off the second wall and close enough to flagpole that she would make it in the third hit and the ball also obscured Duna's way of making it in before Rosie.

"Well this is in the bag. If you want to just forfeit now I understand, and no one can really blame you." Rosie said. Duna shook her head, walked up to her ball and she began to aim the club where the flagpole was to the corner that she had to get around and then aimed the club at Rosie's ball to see what angle she would need to hit it at to move her ball out of the way.

"Hurry up." Rosie said impatiently. Duna ignored her and readied her swing, hit the ball. The ball it the curve where she wanted it to hit, rolled and hit Rosie's ball out of the way at the angle she predicted, away from the hole and the ball went in.

Hunter, Holt and Rosie all looked at Duna as she glanced back and asked, "I believe that was a 'birdie shot' and I also believe that since Rosie still has to hit her ball in, so that means we win?" Hunter couldn't help but start laughing at what he just saw, Holt joined him a few minutes later as did Duna. Rosie, on the other hand, let her head slump down.

"Grrr, I can't believe this. I demand a rematch over at fossil stadium tomorrow and 8 A.M."

"Is this a challenge?" Duna asked glaring at Rosie.

"Yes it is and if you have any decency then you'll accept."

"Very well. Hunter and I will win again and put you in your place Rosie Richmond."

As the exchange went back and forth, Hunter leaned over to Holt and asked, "Shouldn't we try to stop this before it gets out of hand?"

"I think it's too late for that Hunter. Besides Rosie has always been like this I'm mean you should know that."

"Yeah." Hunter sighed in defeat and walked in between them both.

"Ladies, can we please stop making a scene here." They both glanced at him.

"Yeah well anyway show up tomorrow and be prepared to fight."

"Yes, and you be prepared as well." Rosie and Duna both nodded and Rosie walked back over to Holt. They both left the course without a glance back. After that Cora walked up to Hunter and Duna and asked what that was about.

"Oh, she's just upset that Duna beat her at something that she thought she had a better edge in." Hunter explained. Cora rubbed her chin in thought.

"Well if this thing is to happen tomorrow we need to get ready. Let's go." Both Duna and Cora nodded and followed him back to the hotel.


	8. In Battle, side-by-side

**In Battle, side by side****\- Rating: T (For slight violence, slight cussing, blood and injury to Duna)**

**Hey everyone, Dragontalon 486 here and here's part two of my appreciation segment. In the previously mentioned segment, I mentioned the number of views and visitors my story has, in this segment I would like to give a shoutout to the people who have submitted reviews. These people are Keirjr, DunalN2, CryoKing96, HybridmakerV2, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark and Mewtwo26. I would also like to give a special Shoutout to team slifer boss for putting me as one of his favorite authors and to CrimssonSky for following my profile since October 8, 2014, even though I didn't have any stories published yet. The Final shoutout I want to give is to a special author who shows up every once and a while, GhostPanda1314. You all rock and I wish you the best in life. Enjoy this chapter, I dedicate these three chapters to you.**

Duna woke up the next morning at about 7 A.M. in her hotel room and looked over at Cora who was standing in front of the sliding glass door. She removed the covers, climbed out of bed and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Cora looked back and smiled.

"Good morning sis. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning to you too, I slept as well as you can expect with the duel today." Duna replied bluntly.

"Oh yeah."

"I don't know why Rosie had to be so competitive yesterday. I mean it was just a game and I thought she invited us so we can all have fun."

"Well I don't know her as well as you do but I hope that this will be over soon and that'll both remain friends."

"Yeah me too, but more importantly why are you up so early?"

"Well, I was just thinking about yesterday, how much fun you had with Hunter. I don't remember ever seeing you smile this much and I guess it made me jealous of both of you."

"How so?"

"Well, I became jealous of Hunter because of how happy he makes you that I feel like I'm just a nuisance."

"Cora?! Why would you ever say that? I never think of you as a nuisance and either does Hunter." Duna reassured her.

"Really?" Cora said with wide eyes. Duna wrapped her arms around her and embraced her warmly.

"Of course. You're my sister. I love you as much as I love Hunter and I would absolutely be devastated if anything were to happen to you." Cora could feel a tear start to well up and fall and she returned the embrace.

"*sniff* tha-Thank you big sis." Cora finished. Duna released her from the embrace and smiled.

"Okay, we need to get ready, no doubt Rosie is waiting at Fossil Stadium for us."

"Okay, I'll be cheering you on from the audience." Cora said, happily, "I hope you and Hunter win." Duna nodded. She walked into the bathroom, washed up, changed and then opened her door and walked out Cora following her. As Duna locked the door, Hunter opened his door and came out. He closed the door and looked over at both Duna and Cora.

"Are you ready for this?" Hunter asked. Duna nodded and they all walked out of the hotel and into fossil stadium where Rosie and Holt were ready. Hunter and Holt greeted each other normally while Duna and Rosie glared at each other. Cora watched as lightning began to clash from their eyes and gulped.

"So you did show up Duna. Very good and now let us finish what we started.

"Fine by me!" Duna growled and all four people walked into the preparation room. After they were ready they walked through the door and took their respective side of the battlefield. Duna looked over at the audience and scanned for Cora. She finally found and took a deep breath and readied herself for the fight. The announcers P.A. and Slate came on the intercom and began to explain the rules.

_"__Welcome to a very 'special' match between Hunter, Holt, Rosie and Duna! As this isn't a normal duel we need to establish a set of rules. This fight will consists of two Vivosaurs per fighter making a total of four on each side. There will be no EZ permitted as each Vivosaur will stand side-by-side. Duna, you are a Dinaurian and as such you can Fight with your battle armor if you wish but it will count as one of your Vivosaurs so if you chose to fight then you'll only chose one. Any Vivosaur can attack any opponent and as usual the fight will be decided if all Vivosaurs are knocked out or if one side forfeits for any reason at which point the remaining Vivosaurs will stand down. Failure to comply with this rule will mean deactivation of your fighter license indefinitely and the confiscation of all dino medals. Understand?"_ all the fossil fighters nodded.

_"__Alright then. Now Fossil Fighters, chose your Vivosaurs."_ Slate said. Rosie was the first to throw her two dino medals; a Siamo and a Compso, followed by Holt his two dino medals; a V-Raptor named Odin and another V-Raptor named Steve. Hunter threw his two dino medals; S-Raptor and Spinax while Duna threw a Venator dino medal and then reached for her pendant around her neck and began to glow. When the light was gone she stood there as her dinosaur form. When everyone was ready to fight, P.A. came on one last time to address the fighters.

_"__Okay, Vivosaurs have been chosen and the fighters are ready. So now the time has come. Ready…FIGHT!"_

Duna let out a loud roar and charged towards Siamo attacking with her elegant bite attack. Siamo jumped above her and landed on top her, pinning her to the ground. Venator ran over and head-butted Siamo off her. Duna stood back up and shook her head then growled at Rosie as she began to laugh. Hunter looked around at the battle that was ensuing and muttered under his breath, "Well this is just a free-for-all. We don't even need to keep track of FP. I just hope that this doesn't get too out of hand." He snapped back to reality when he saw that Compso had jumped on Duna's back and was biting at her back. Spinax was trying to get over to her to help but was being held back by Siamo. Duna began to thrashing about and finally threw Compso off and then ran from the battle to catch her breath. She surveyed the battlefield as the battle continued. Siamo and Spinax were fighting and were evenly matched, S-Raptor was fighting Odin and Steve was already knocked out by Venator and was moving to check on her. Venator growled to her and she nodded. Everything seemed fine until Compso jumped on Venator's back and started biting at the back of its neck. Duna looked up and shot a sapphire doom attack, knocking it off Venator's back. Compso reverted back to a dino medal. Duna snorted and glanced around. Spinax had lost along with all the other Vivosaurs except Venator, Siamo and herself. The crowd was getting excited as this fight was something they weren't used to and Cora was sitting there nervously.

_"__Please let this be over with everyone parting on good terms."_

Duna and Venator were looking around for Siamo. They couldn't see it until it fell from the sky and landed on Venator knocking it out, leaving only Siamo and Duna.

"Well, it all down to two and Duna has the type advantage, I think this might be over." Hunter said to himself and as he said that, Siamo shot a flamethrower attack out of it mouth. Duna recoiled back and shot a beam of water out to put out the flames. After that she scanned the field looking for her opponent, she was hit from behind throwing her off her footing and on to the ground. Hunter, Holt, and Cora all gasped at the same time. Siamo walked up to her and gripped her in its jaws and bit down hard causing her to shriek in pain. Hunter reached out her hand and yelled Duna's name. Siamo shook its head back and forth violently causing even Rosie to gasp in fear.

"Rosie! Call Siamo back tell it to stop the attack!" Holt called out. Rosie yelled at Siamo to stop, but it didn't respond. Finally Siamo jerked its head up and threw Duna above its head and sending her crashing on the ground. Duna was laying there limp and her combat armor turned off leaving her battered and bruised.

Hunter gasped out and yelled that he and Duna forfeit the match followed by running on to the field to her. Siamo reverted back to its dino medal form. Hunter ran over to her. She was unconscious and had bite marks all over her body, some of them were bleeding. Holt, Cora and Rosie ran over and Hunter began to cry.

"Hunter, I am so, so sorry." Rosie said apologetically. Hunter glared up at her and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rosie recoiled when she heard that. Cora ran up screaming her name. Holt looked up to Rosie and shook his head.

"You just had to push it didn't you."

"What's that mean?"

"What Rosie didn't tell you?"

"Holt please don't…" she pleaded.

"She only challenged you and Duna to that game of mini-golf because she wanted to get back at you for choosing Duna to go with you to fight Guhnash."

"WHAT!?" Hunter yelled as an ambulance rolled in and emergency personnel began to check her vitals. As angry as Hunter was, it took both Holt and Hunter to hold back Cora from attacking her.

"How DARE you!" Cora yelled, "You couldn't be happy that these two loved each other enough that they wanted to fight side by side!"

"I didn't think it would go this far. I tried to call Siamo back and it wouldn't listen not until it won the fight. I'm sorry."

Hunter looked at Rosie with disgust and turned his head away to watch the emergency personnel put a gurney with Duna on it into the ambulance. Rosie tried to put her hand on Hunter's shoulder and he moved it away from her reach.

"Duna trusted you as a friend. She would of risked everything to protect and help you and you betrayed that trust. You don't deserve her trust and I don't know if she or I will ever forgive you!" before Rosie could speak again, Hunter and Cora turned their backs to her and walked towards the ambulance and were allowed to climb in the back with her. The ambulance drove away with the sirens and strobe lights going holt looked over at Rosie who was on the verge of crying.

"I'm going with them, you can do whatever you want as far as I'm concern." Holt stated bluntly and began to walk away leaving Rosie all alone. Rosie looked around as everyone glared at her. She knelt down and picked up the Siamo dino medal and looked at it.

_"__Why…?"_ she thought as everyone left her there.

Meanwhile in the ambulance, Hunter was sitting next to Duna holding her hand. She had a oxygen mask over her face and IVs in her right arm. The emergency personnel was bandaging her wounds up on her arms and legs.

"Sir, can you please let go of her hand?" he asked Hunter. Hunter looked up with tears streaming down his face. He nodded and let go of her hand, the man wrapped her hand. Hunter looked down and saw purplish blood from her arm, he closed his hand into a fist and squeezed his eyes shut. After finishing the bandage up, the emergency personnel allowed Hunter to take hold of her hand again. Another man was rubbing Cora's back as she was openly sobbing.

"Duna, I'm sorry about this. I should of called the battle off or not even allowed it in the first place." Hunter said, placing his head down on her arm. The ambulance pulled into the unloading zone of the hospital and pulled Duna out of the back and rushed her into the building. Hunter and Duna followed close behind until they were stopped by one of the nurses as Duna was rolled into the ER. Cora looked at Hunter as he walked over to the waiting room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What happens now?" she asked. Hunter looked at her and closed her eyes.

"Now we wait until she is moved to the general ward after they help her with some of her more serious injuries and after she has regained consciousness."

"How long can that take?"

"I'm not sure. They don't really say. If the worst case scenario happens we might have to leave and come back tomorrow, but hopefully it won't come to that." Hunter told Cora. The sound of footsteps approaching caused Hunter to look up and see Holt, Mr. Richmond, Dr. Diggins and Dynal coming towards them.

"How is she?" Holt asked. Hunter stood up and said, "She just went in we don't know the extent of the injuries yet.

"How could this have happened?" Dr. Diggins.

"How? I'll tell you how. The spoiled little brat Rosie had a grudge against her because things didn't go the way she wanted them to." Hunter explained. Mr. Richmond looked down.

"We already know that, she told us the same story. What we're talking about is that Siamo disobeying her. Why did that happen." Dr. Diggins clarified.

"I can think of a few ideas why it wouldn't listen." Cora flatly stated.

"Cora I understand that you're upset at the moment but this situation is unusual."

"What, have you never had Vivosaurs not follow orders before?" Cora asked.

"Of course we have. Vivosaurs usually feed off the emotions of the fossil fighter who revive them, but we've never had a Vivosaur flat out ignore a fossil fighter like this before. It's almost like the Vivosaur in question has reverted back to its primal instincts and has become feral."

"Well the answer seems self-explanatory. Rosie was upset at Hunter for not choosing her, Siamo fed off the negative energy, and it became tainted."

"Maybe, but I think it might be something else. I'll look into this and see if there are any other cases." Dr. Diggins said and turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll go with you." King Dynal said following him, leaving Hunter, Holt, Cora and Mr. Richmond alone. Mr. Richmond cleared his throat and looked to Hunter who tried to avoid eye-contact with him.

"Hunter, I…know that you must have mixed feelings about this, but I know that Rosie would never go this far intentionally."

"I…don't want to talk about it right now."

"I understand, just please think about forgiving her. She knows what she did and she wants to make it right." Mr. Richmond finished and then left. Hunter let out a sigh and looked to Cora.

"Do you think I was too hard on Rosie?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know her well enough to give you a good answer, but if I remember what Duna told me, is that you are the person who forgave an entire species even though they tried to wipe out your species."

"Yeah, I feel so stupid for yelling at her. I'm going to go see her."

"Okay." Hunter stood up and walked out of the hospital and down a couple of blocks down to the Richmond Foundation building. He walked in and went to Rosie's room where he saw her on her knees. The room was dark and she was quietly sobbing while holding her dino medals in her open hands.

"Rosie?" Hunter quietly asked. she turned her head slightly over her shoulder and looked at him. tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh Hunter." She sobbed as she stood up and ran to him. he opened his arms and hugged her.

"I'm so…sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I know and I shouldn't of gotten mad at you."

"But you had every right to be. I hurt Duna in a petty grudge fight that never should of happened."

"The may be, but you are one of my closest friends. You've stood by me when I needed you and I've gotten you out of many problems in the past." He said, releasing her from the embrace.

"Still I feel I have to atone for what I've done and so I'm going to give up my fighter's license and my dino medals."

"You don't have to do that."

"Then what should I do?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I'll do anything!"

"You just have to be a friend to Duna and let the past go. I'm sorry if I led you astray with the fact that I said I didn't hate you that one night." Rosie looked up at Hunter. She remembered that night all to well.

"I only meant that you were a good friend. I didn't feel anything romantic towards you but I should of made that clear."

"Okay, if that's what it takes then I will do it."

"Thank you." Hunter said. "Let's get back to the hospital." Rosie nodded and ran after Hunter back to the hospital.

Hours passed and still no word on Duna's condition. Hunter began to become restless, pacing back and forth, wondering how it was going it there. a doctor came out and asked for Hunter.

"Yes?" he asked, stopping and look at her.

"Duna has regained consciousness and most of her wounds are bandaged up." she said with a smile. Hunter let out a breath of relief and both Rosie and Cora squealed in excitement.

"May we go see her?" He asked.

"She's resting now and visiting hours are almost over. I'm sorry. You can see her tomorrow however."

"Okay, thanks." Hunter said and looked to Rosie and Cora.

"We'll meet here tomorrow." They both nodded and walked back home, Hunter following them.


	9. Gazing into each other's eyes

**Gazing into each other's eyes****\- Rating: K**

**Hey everyone, Dragontalon 486 here and here's the last portion of my appreciation segment. I know that the previous chapter was a little darker than what has been shown before in this story and originally I had it as Hunter and Duna threw the match on purpose but the story sort of just wrote itself in my mind and I put it down. However there is a method to my madness and that's all I'm going to say about that. Anyway this seems like the next chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy. Once again thank you all for reading and liking this story. It's nice to know that I'm doing something right here.**

Hunter woke around 9 A.M. after a few hours of sleeping. Even though Duna was okay, he was restless and seeing her was the only way he was going to relax, but he wasn't the only one. Cora was just as restless and she wanted to see her as well. Not to mention Rosie who would keep apologizing until Duna forgave her.

The visiting hours for the hospital were from 11 A.M to 6 P.M. and Hunter didn't want to miss a moment so he got himself ready, got Cora and Rosie and all three walked to the hospital.

"Hello. We're here to see Duna Nichs." Hunter said to the hospital's secretary.

"Ah yes, she is in room D-24 on the second floor."

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." The secretary responded with a smile. Hunter smiled back and all three moved to the elevator. They arrived on the second floor and walked down the halls to D-24 where a doctor walked out after checking in on her.

"Oh, are you here to see Duna?" he asked. Hunter, Cora and Rosie all nodded.

"Well, at the moment she is awake however I believe that only one person can see her at a time." Hunter, Rosie and Cora all looked at each other and tried to decide what to do next.

"I think that Cora should go in first." Rosie said. Hunter nodded in agreement and Cora's face lit up.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she repeated while hugging Rosie. Hunter couldn't help but chuckle as Cora walked into through the door and closed it behind her. Hunter sat down in one of the chairs that line the wall across from the door and waited with Rosie.

"Next will your turn Rosie." He said. she gulped nervously.

"What if she's still angry with me?"

"You don't have to worry about that. Cora will explain the situation and honestly Duna can't really hold a grudge anymore, not after spending time with me. Just apologize to her and leave it at that and then after you're done talking with her then I'll go in." Rosie nodded.

Meanwhile, inside the room Duna was on her back on the hospital bed and Cora was sitting next to her.

"Cora, it's nice to see you." Duna said weakly as she remained stationary. Cora had to resist the urge to throw her arms around her out of fear that she cause Duna more pain.

"It's nice to see you too. I was worried. Do you remember anything?" Duna closed her eyes and tried to think back to yesterday when she was hurt by Rosie's Siamo. Most of her memory was a little blurry. Eventually she shook her head and looked down.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Oh, so when do you think you will be released?"

"Maybe by the end of the week, the bite marks will heal soon but I need to remain stationary until some of my rib bones mend."

"What was the damage?"

"Oh it was nothing too serious. Just couple of broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a whole lot of bite marks." Duna said and the both her and Cora began to giggle until a sharp pain caused Duna to wince.

"Sorry, but I think I'll have to hold off on laughing until my ribs heal. Can you please tell Hunter about this so he doesn't try anything?"

"Of course big sis. I'll tell him but I don't know if he'll listen." Cora replied sheepishly. Duna rolled her eyes and Cora's attempt to make her laugh again.

"By the way Rosie's here and she wants to apologize about what happen."

"It's not her fault, her Vivosaur was rogue."

"What?"

"*cough, cough* I said her Saimo was a rogue Vivosaur."

"What do you mean 'rogue'?"

"Well you remember how about a month ago the Dinaurians found out that we can communicate with the Vivosaurs, correct?"

"Yeah, I may of heard something about that. What about it?"

"Well, as Siamo was attacking me I tried to reach out to let to let me go and it was almost like someone else was giving it instructions on what to do and whatever Rosie was trying to say was over-rode or else ignored."

"Who could of done this?"

"That, I don't know but I was to find out because I get the feeling that this will not stop with me."

"Well, I think that all the time I have for today. I'll see you later." Cora said.

"Oh okay, see you soon." Cora leant over and Duna kissed her on the forehead. Cora came out with a smile on her face. Hunter looked up and asked how she was doing.

"She's doing good. She might be discharged by the end of the week." Cora said.

"That's good." Hunter said and looked to Rosie. She stood up, walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, just to let you know, Duna has some broken ribs and she doesn't want you to make her laugh if at all possible." Cora said, Hunter nodded as he understood.

In the hospital room, Rosie cautiously walked over to Duna and sat down as she watched her without blinking.

"Duna, I…um…I want to say that I'm so sorry about what happened. I don't know what happened to Siamo. I thought it would of listened to me."

"I just want to ask you something."

"ye-Yeah what's that?"

"Was that the first time you used that particular Vivosaur, or have you used it before?"

"It was the first time. I had dug it up two day prior and was shocked to find it in Rivet Ravine."

_"__Hmm well that rules out my theory…"_ Duna thought to herself, then she asked, "Did you do anything else before the battle?"

"No I just revived it and put it into the VMM and decided that maybe it would be good in a fight. Why? Do you know something?"

"Well not fully but I'll tell you what I know…" Duna started to explain what she told Cora, and as she listened her eyes widened.

"I thought something was wrong."

"Well, I'm going to need your help. Dr. Diggins is going to need to know this and when we finds out we'll want to experiment to see if anyone else is having this problem and I want to help him. can you vouch for me?"

"Of course, if you accept my apology…please?" Rosie asked. Duna smiled and reached out with her left arm and put it on her shoulder.

"It's a deal." She responded. Rosie smiled and looked up at the clock.

"It's about time I left and I know you want to see the next person who wants to come in." Duna smiled as her mind immediately project an image of Hunter.

"Go ahead, send him in." Rosie opened out and looked to Hunter and smiled.

"It's your turn, lover boy." She said with a wink. Hunter rolled his eyes and tried to hide a blush. He walked past and whispered to Rosie, "Smooth, very smooth." She giggled and let him past. This caused Duna to look at them and had a curious look on her face.

"What was that about?" Duna asked as Hunter closed the door.

"Ah, we were just joking around, so how are you doing?"

"I feel better now that you're here." Hunter smiled as he sat down and took her hand in his. She intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled as he reached up and kiss the top of her hand while he just looked into her eyes. She glanced back and just watched his blue eyes.

_"__Her gold eyes are so beautiful, I love everything about her."_ Hunter thought to himself.

_"__His blue eyes look like they have seen a lot, I would like to know more about him and yet he seems perfect to me."_ Duna thought to herself. They both blinked a couple of time before looking away rom each other.

"Did we just…?" Hunter began to say when Duna interrupted him, "Yeah, I think we might of done a little bit of soul searching with each other."

"Well, they do say that you can tell a lot about a person by their eyes." Hunter said, scratching his head. The clock read 5:45 P.M. and Duna began to look a little tired. Hunter smiled as he stood up and told her that he had to leave.

"But I don't…*yawn* want you to leave just yet." Duna said.

"Don't worry, you'll be out soon and then we can catch up." He told her, and then leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, my princess." He said, smiling. She couldn't help but crack a smile at him for that. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. She gave him one last kiss and replied, "I love you too, Hunter."

He closed the door and walked Cora and Rosie home then went to his room where he stayed there. Duna laid her head back in the hospital bed and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep and began to dream about what type of future she would have with Hunter after this little adventure. Needless to say, she smiled at what she saw and hoped it would come to pass.

Only time would tell…


	10. Doing something together

**Doing Something Together****\- Rating: T**

**Hey everyone, Dragontalon 486 here and I have good news and bad news. The good news is that there is another chapter up for your enjoyment. The bad news however will be explained at the end of the chapter, so until then please enjoy.**

A week past since Duna was admitted to the hospital and she made a full recovery. Hunter walked into her room that morning to see her standing at the window, looking out.

"I see you're doing better Duna." Hunter said as walked up to her. She turned and looked towards him with a smile.

"I just can't wait to get started." She said.

"Started? With what?"

"Dr. Diggins came in the see how I was doing yesterday and I told him about what happened with Rosie's Siamo. He wants to figure out what's causing this as much as I do so we're going to work together." She explained.

"That's great, I hope you and him can figure this out before someone else gets hurt."

"Me too." She said, looking down. Duna thought back to when she was in pain as the rogue Siamo came close to killing her. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Good news," he started. "Your paperwork is finished and you can go back home." Duna walked over and shook his hand.

"Thank you Doctor."

Hunter and Duna both walked out of the hospital and walked over to the park to sit down on a bench. Duna asked if anything was different this past week and Hunter began telling her about some of the battles that were held.

"Hey Hunter?" Duna interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"There was something I wanted to ask and I'm kinda ashamed that I didn't ask earlier, but you know my last name is Nichs so I was wondering what's your last name?" she asked. Hunter shot a nervous glance at her before chuckling nervously.

"Well, I…" Hunter started while tugging at the collar of his shirt. _"Well, she hasn't been on Earth long enough to know about this. also Honesty is the best policy with her so…"_ he thought to himself.

"My last name isn't something I'm proud of. It is a name that is both famous and infamous for good reason." He said looking down. Duna nodded in response.

"It's Markos." He finally said.

"Huh?"

"My last name is Markos." Hunter said.

"Oh, Hunter Markos…it has a nice ring to it." Duna commented while thinking for a moment. Hunter playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, you may not think that after you met my father…" Hunter began.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my father started a small business that deals with import and export of materials back on the mainland. It was small at first but after gaining some investors he began to expand his business. As he expanded, he began to buy out his competitors and turning out the employees there, if he couldn't put them on his payroll that is. Eventually, all that power and control went to his head and he wanted my mom and I to be the same way. I can remember the fights they had, they started out small at first but then they began to get worse as time went past."

"How bad did it get?" she asked.

"It got physical. He would hurt mom and he would hurt me when we didn't meet his every expectations. He also tried to control everything we did or said. I was six at the time but I remember it like it was yesterday."

"That's horrible. Why would he do something like that."

"I don't know. He just couldn't stop. Eventually it just became hard to live with him, so when I was thirteen, my mom did the only she could think of. While he was in a business conference, mother and I gathered what we could and left." Hunter said, Duna looked down at hearing this.

"So, what happen next?" she asked.

"Well, my mom and I stopped next the city center to rest for a second. She looked at me and asked, 'so, is there anywhere that you want to go?' and I told her about Vivosaur Island. She smiled at me because she knew that I always wanted to go there. she closed her eyes and paused for a moment before she told me that I was responsible enough that if I wanted to go there by myself, that I could. After some thought, I told her that I wanted to go because I feel like I need to be there for some reason. She understood and gave some money so that I could buy a ticket and passport. She then saw me off and that was the last time I her and that was three years ago. I think you can figure of what happened after that." Hunter finished. Duna smiled and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And I wouldn't any of it to be different other than I met you earlier." She said, half joking. Hunter rolled his eyes in a loving way and kissed her. They both sat there resting for a few more minutes and then Hunter stood up, "I have to go by my hotel room for a moment." He said.

"Okay." Duna replied as he helped her up. She followed him over to the hotel and they both stopped when they see a random envelope sticking out of the door hinge.

"Huh, that's strange… I don't remember anything like this." he said while grabbing it. It was addressed to him but no return address. He looked at it strangely for a moment before he flipped it around and opened it. Duna watched him as he read the letter that was in it. Hunter's eyes went wide.

"I don't believe it…!" he exclaimed. Duna took a step back in surprise and asked, "What?"

"This letter has the address of my mother. She's living on the coast of the mainland. That means that she is only a few hours away, and she says that she wants to see me."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you." Duna said.

"Hey, this is great. Do you want to come with me?"

"Huh, do you think it's a good idea?"

"Of course."

"Do you think she would like me?"

"Without a doubt."

"Even though I'm not human…?"

"She would." Hunter repeated. Duna could tell that he was serious and relented.

"Okay. That'll be nice."

"Well then, you better get ready for an overnight stay." He said. Duna looked at him curiously until she looked over at the time.

"Oh."

"Yeah. We can go but by the time we get there they will be closed."

"Okay, give me a few minutes." She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to her room. When she opened the door, Cora ran over and hugged her happily.

"Duna! It's good to see that you're out." She squealed. Duna wrapped her arms around Cora and smiled.

"It's good to see you too."

"So, what's up?"

"Well, something very good happened to Hunter today, he received a letter from his mother for the first time since he came here three years ago and she wants to see him."

"Oh, that very good. So he be gone for a while?"

"Yes, we both are." Duna said as she began to pack. Out of the corner of her eye, Duna could see that Cora was confused.

"He invited me to come with him, so I'll be gone today and tomorrow."

"Can I come?" Cora asked innocently.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh boo!" Cora pouted, crossing her arms. Duna tried to hide a small chuckle at her being cute.

"Playing on my sympathies doesn't work on me remember, but don't worry I'll be back soon."

"Okay, maybe I can hang around with Raptin while you're gone." This put a smile on Duna's face because when Cora visits with Raptin she just about drives him within an inch of his sanity.

"Just don't push him too hard, after all his is like a brother to us." She said with a wink. Cora giggled at that and said, "Oh don't worry, you know me." They both chuckled for a moment and Duna finished packing. She walked over and put on her necklace and then her pendant. Cora watched her as she turned on the holographic projector and turned into a human. Cora's eyes went wide as she had never seen what she looked like as a human.

"Oh!" she gasped, "No wonder Hunter fell in love with you at first sight; you look so beautiful!" Duna blushed when she heard that and turned to her mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her skin had changed from blue and scaly to the color of peach, her hair color changed from pink to golden blonde and she was wearing a formal white dress, her eyes had changed to a green color. Duna smiled at herself as if she met a new person and did a twirl in her dress. Cora couldn't help but let out a small sigh of envy which made Duna close her eyes and shake her head at her reaction. Ready to go meet up with Hunter, Duna turned to Cora, walked over and gave her a hug.

"Now I reeeaaalllly want my own pendant." Cora said to her.

"Don't worry. You'll get it soon." Duna said, trying to encourage her.

"See you tomorrow night." Duna finished as she walked out of the room. Just before she walked out the door, Cora smiled sheepishly and yelled, "Don't do anything inappropriate!" causing Duna's face to heat up a little. She closed the door and heard laughing on the other side.

_"__I'll get you back for that."_ Duna thought as she made a mental note.

She met up with Hunter, grabbed a quick bite to eat at their usual diner and then both walked to the docks where an old friend was waiting for them.

"Hey Hunter, it's been a while." He stated.

"That it has, Captain Travers, how have you been?"

"Been doing good Hunter." He looks over to Duna, "And it's nice to meet you too miss…?"

"Duna." She stated. Travers nodded and told them to climb into the boat. Hunter stepped in first and helped Duna climb in. She sits down next to Hunter and Captain Travers jump on after untying the boat from the docks.

"Where to?" he asked. Hunter gave him the coordinates and he gave them a nod.

"Alright then, hang on you two. It'll take a couple hours to get there so relax and enjoy the trip."

"Thanks Travers." Hunter said. he looked over at Duna who was looking at the ocean around her. The boat sped away from Vivosaur Island. As it did, a mysterious figure was standing on a ridge holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes. He watched the boat disappear from view.

"Perfect…" he said to himself quietly as he smirked. He pulled out a small radio.

"Yeah, they're both gone for the moment. Commence phase two of the operation." There was some small talk from the radio.

"Right, returning to base." He finally said putting the radio away.

"This is going to be most interesting…" he said with a small chuckle, then turned and walked away.

Hunter stood for a moment and stretched his arms up over his head. Duna was still looking down at the water, so Hunter decided to talk to Travers.

"So, where are you two going?"

"We're going to visit my mom."

"Oh, one of those 'invite my girlfriend to see if my parents approve' sort of thing?"

"I guess you could say that, but I haven't seen or heard from her since you took me to Vivosaur Island three years ago."

"That makes sense." He leaned a little closer and asked, "I take that girl is one of them, correct?"

"Excuse me?" Hunter asked.

"You know, one of those 'aliens' that came here recently."

"Yeah, she is and her name is Duna." Hunter said, kinda defensively.

"Hey, don't get like that. I didn't know what their names were so I was just asking." Hunter could tell that he was being sincere.

"Truth be told," Travers started, "I wanted to meet one of them, they seem interesting however I know that some people aren't too fond of them being here."

_"__Duna mentioned that to me before…I wonder?"_ Hunter thought to himself. He decided that he would not bother with the matter right now. In some ways this was like a mini vacation for Hunter and Duna as they've been stuck on the Island and it was a chance for Duna to see what life was like outside of Vivosaur Island. Hunter turned to Duna and called her over.

"Duna, I would like you to meet Captain Travers."

"A pleasure to meet you Duna." Travers said as he extended his right hand to her.

"Likewise." She replied, shaking his hand. Hunter walked back over to his seat and watched as Duna and Travers talked back and forth about multiple things. As Hunter sat there watching he felt himself begin to doze off, and finally he closed his eyes for a quick rest.

_Hunter started dreaming about Duna and himself and the life they had together until something started to feel wrong. Duna was starting to become more distant to him and eventually disappeared entirely. Hunter looked around and started calling her name._

_"__HUNTER!" a voice screamed in pain. Recognizing her voice, Hunter started running towards it calling Duna's name worriedly. All of a sudden, the ground opened up underneath him and he fell into a dark abyss._

Hunter woke suddenly and looked around. Duna was still talking with Travers. He looked at the horizon and noticed the sun was setting. He stood up and walked over.

"So what are you guys talking about now." He asked, seeing Duna was back to her Dinaurian form.

"We were talking about the Dinaurian pendants, and what they symbolize." She responded.

"It's a rite of passage to get this pendant. When we're fifteen years of age, we go through a rigorous training exercise to earn our right to wear this. It's our proof of adulthood."

"Huh, when did you earn yours Duna, because you had it before you turned fifteen." Hunter asked.

"Well, being raised by King Dynal and becoming a part of his royal guard did let me have this earlier than most but sometimes it is out of necessity."

"What do you mean?" Captain Travers asked.

"Some Dinaurians are naturally more aggressive than others. The rite of passage helps to calm us."

"Meaning…?" Hunter asked.

"Since we evolved from dinosaurs as you call them, we are still in tune with our baser instincts. If we reach the age of fifteen years and we haven't taken the rite of passage, we revert back to our animal instincts. It is then that we are offered a choice, 'be forced to take the rite of passage or die'." Hunter and Captain Travers were speechless.

"That's sounds a little harsh, isn't it?" Travers asked.

"It's not my place to judge or comment about it. We have a desire to be a peaceful race, maybe more so than most."

"What consist of the rite of passage." Hunter asked.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you. Each rite of passage is different of each Dinaurian and no two rites of passage are the same. In other words, Cora's rite of passage will be different from mine and neither are allowed to talk about it to anyone." She finished.

"How do you think Cora will do?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Well, if she is half as determined as you are then she'll do alright." Hunter said. Duna smiled to Hunter.

"Thank you."

Half an hour later, the boat made it to the docks. Duna had turned back into her human form and Hunter helped her out of the boat.

"Thanks for the lift to the mainland Captain Travers." Hunter said.

"No problem. When are you coming back so I know when to return?"

"Probably either tomorrow or the day after okay."

"Got it, just give me a call when you are ready to be picked up." Travers said and then waved good-bye to them. They waved back and began to walk through the gate over to a taxi service.

"Hey Hunter?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I just realized that I left my suitcase on the boat, and it's already gone." She said looking down. Hunter put his arm around her.

"It's okay, I have mine and I packed some extra clothes that you can wear."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem." Hunter said as a taxi came up and he loaded what they did have into the trunk. Hunter walked over and opened the door for Duna and helped her in.

"Oh, Thank you sir." She said.

"You're welcome ma'am." He replied.

"Where to?" the driver asked. Hunter handed him the letter.

"You got it." The driver said. The taxi drove away and took about twenty minutes to reach the address. Duna opened the door and Hunter lean closer to the driver to pay him.

"Have a nice day." Duna said to the driver. He nodded and drove away after Hunter grabbed their luggage from the trunk.

"She lives here?" Duna asked. Hunter looked up at the multistory apartment building.

"I guess. Now which floor is she on? Ah here's her name." Hunter stated, pointing to a name on the registry. They both walk in and take the elevator up to the twelfth floor and walked up to a door with the number 1206. Hunter took a deep breath and paused for a minute.

"Are you alright?" Duna asked.

"I haven't seen her in three years. I wonder if she'll recognize me." Hunter said in wonder. Duna understood what he was talking about and took his hand in hers.

"Thanks Duna." Hunter said and knocked at the door.

"Just a minute…" a voice called out. The door opened and Hunter was face to face with his mother. She was around 5'7" with long black hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a white shirt with dark blue jeans and had a gold bracelet on her right wrist. She looked like she was in her late thirties to early forties.

"Hunter?!" she asked half surprised, half happy.

"Yes mom. It's me…" he said in a shaky voice, a tear forming in his eye.

"AH, HUNTER!" she screamed ecstatically and hugged him. Duna watched and put a hand to her mouth to keep from choking up.

"I can't believe it. You found me." She said, wiping a tear from her eyes. Hunter couldn't say anything because he was choking up. They pull away from their embrace and Hunter's mother looked over at Duna.

"Oh, who is this Hunter?"

"Well, a lot has happened since I went to Vivosaur Island, but I did it; I finally fulfilled my dream of being a fossil fighter master. Now may I introduce to you to my girlfriend, Duna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Duna, my name is Serena." She said holding out her hand. Duna shook it and said, "The pleasure is mine."

"My, she is rather formal especially in her appearance. I might almost mistake her for a princess." Serena commented.

"Thank you but I'm not." Duna said. They all just stood there for a silent moment.

_"__Well, this got awkward fast."_ Hunter thought to himself.

"Come in." Serena quickly said, "You must be tired from your trip, please have a seat." Hunter and Duna both walked in. the apartment was a modest size with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a small kitchen and dining room area and a moderate sized living room. The walls were a light cream color, but the one thing that impressed Duna was the sliding glass door that went onto a small balcony that overlooked the city in the distance.

"This place is beautiful." Duna commented.

"Thank you. I've been trying to make it as close to home as I can." Serena looked over at a clock hanging on the far wall from them, it read 6:45 p.m.

"It's getting late, have you eaten anything yet?"

"The last time we ate was before we left Vivosaur Island, which was a few hours ago."

"Oh well, when you cane I was just about to make dinner so if you want you can rest and talk for a while."

"Hey Hunter, where are we going to sleep?"

"I have a spare room with a bed." Serena quickly chimed in. Hunter looked over at Duna and said, you can take the room, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Duna asked.

"Yeah, it's no bother. It's also the gentleman thing to do." Hunter replied with a small nod. Duna smiled, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said. Serena saw the whole thing and thought for a moment.

"Hey Duna, would you like to help me in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Sure, if you want me to."

"I asked didn't I?" Duna nodded and smiled. She stood up and followed Serena into the kitchen. Hunter watched and started to wonder where they might be talking about.

"Hey Duna?" Serena asked, as she was seasoning steak to put in a cast iron skillet. Duna looked up from cutting vegetables.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering how long have you and Hunter been dating?"

"About three years."

"Wow that long! If you don't mind me asking, what drew you to Hunter?" Duna glanced up nervously. She didn't know if it was a good idea to reveal anything but she couldn't lie to her either.

"He helped me when I was in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I was looking for something valuable at one of the dig sites when an earthquake triggered. An avalanche of rocks buried me alive. He was in the vicinity and saw what happened. He quickly ran over and began to dig me out."

"Wow, that's my Hunter for you. If anyone was in need of help, he wouldn't hesitate to lend a hand." Serena said, then noticed a familiar necklace around her neck.

"Is that my necklace?" she asked. Duna looked down at it and smiled.

"Yes. He gave it to me when he confessed, it was also the night we shared our first kiss." Serena smiled while listening to Duna reminisce.

"If there is anything that I can say about him it's that I can always rely on him all the time." Duna finished, then heard a small laugh come from Serena.

"What?" she asked. Serena took a breath and said, "You look so happy to be with him."

"I am."

"Then promise me something will you?"

"What's that?"

"Please take care of him, he's been through a lot."

"I will." Duna said with a smile.

"Good." Serena finished then walked over to Hunter and told him dinner was ready. He nodded and walked back with her.

"Will you set the table Hunter?"

"Yes." He said and walked into the dining room. The table was set and they all sat down. As Hunter was about to take a bite of steak, his cell phone began to ring.

"Oh, excuse me for a moment as he stood and walked into the next room.

"Hello?" Hunter asked. He listened to the person on the other side.

"Okay, yeah. See you tomorrow. Bye." He hung up the phone and walked back in.

"Who was that?" Duna asked.

"Oh it was Dr. Diggins. He wanted to check in to see what we were doing. I told him where we are and when we should return." He replied. After dinner was finished Hunter helped collect the dishes and helped to wash them with his mother. Duna was in the spare bedroom getting washed up and ready for bed.

"Duna told me about how you helped her when she was in trouble."

"Which time?" he asked. Serena gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean 'which time'?"

"I've helped her several times." He started to say but then caught himself before he blew her cover. Serena caught on to this and started to think to herself. She turned and walked to where Duna was resting. Hunter tried to stop her but she opened the door and let out a scream as in front of her was a very different Duna. She looked over her shoulder and screamed herself as she covered herself as she was mostly undressed.

"Mom, it's okay." Hunter tried to say as Serena took a couple of steps back.

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled and slammed the door, "You have a lot of explaining to do!" she said, angrily. Duna peeked out the door with a blush and asked, "Can I…" Serena shot a glare at her, causing her to quickly shut the door.

"Mom, let me explain, please?" Serena sighed, walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with her arms crossed. Duna came out of the room and sat in a chair near close to Hunter and put her head down.

_"__I told you she'd hate me…"_ she thought to herself.

"Okay, now this is what happened…" Hunter started. He explained to her about when he first got there to, how he began to raise through the ranks of the fossil fighters, to finding the "Tacky Idols", to defeating the BB Bandits and saving the town from being frozen by Frigi, and told her about the few encounters he had with Duna before he knew her true form, he also explained about the Dinaurians and where their plans were up to where he and Duna took the battle to Guhnash.

"After it was destroyed Duna was encased in stone, I freed her and that night we became a couple. We've been together ever since." Serena listened to all of it and was thinking to herself. She looked over at Duna and made her flinch at the glance Serena had on her face.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked, sincerely. Duna looked down at the floor.

"Because I didn't know how you were going to take finding out about me. I know that humans have a fear of things that are not familiar to them especially if it's an alien species." She responded. Serena could tell that Duna was feeling really ashamed for hiding her true form from her but she understood her reasons. She stood up and walked over to Duna and did one thing that surprised even Hunter, she took Duna's hand, helped her up and embraced her.

"Wha…" Duna squeaked. "How can you be okay with this?"

"The only reason I acted the way I did was because I felt like I was being deceived. I'm just like Hunter when it comes to these sort of things and it's obvious that you two are really and truly in love and as long as Hunter is happy, I don't have anything against you." She told her. Duna tried to fight back some tears that had snuck up on her but it was no use.

"*Sniff* Thank you." Duna finally said and returned the embrace. Hunter smiled while he watched. Duna closed her eyes as the embrace lingered.

_"__So this is what it is like to feel the warmth of a parent…"_ she thought to herself. Serena released her from the embrace and smiled.

"Better?"

"Better." Duna said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's getting late, we better turn in." Hunter said. Duna and Serena both nodded in agreement and walked to their rooms. Hunter readied the couch and laid down on it.

_"__As far as things went, this wasn't too bad of a visit."_ He thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.

**Hey everyone, Dragontalon 486 again here. I know that I haven't updated for a while and that there are too many gaps in between for an OTP Challenge, but I do plan to finish the story. That being said, I don't know how often I'll be able to update between now and the end of the month and that brings me to the bit of bad news I mentioned above, starting from September 1****st**** to sometime in February of next year, I will not be near a computer to post more stories, so at the end of the month my story will be on hiatus temporarily. The reasoning behind this is I'm enlisting the Army and the 1****st**** of September is when I ship out to boot camp. Now that doesn't mean that I'm abandoning this story or the others that are cooking in my mind but I thought I should let you know so you're not sitting around waiting while nothing is happening. I will try to get as many chapters out as possible before the end of the month but I can't promise that it'll be done unless a miracle happens. Thank you for reading this story and liking it and I hope you understand.**

**Dragontalon 486 Signing off for now.**


	11. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Doing something ridiculous****\- Rating: T**

**Hello Fanfiction Nation, I'M BACK! First off, let me give a HUGE apology for those who have been waiting a long time. I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart for over a year without any word on this story. Second I'm am off for Christmas and New Year's, so I will try and write as much as I can before I get called back to the army. I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and hope you all aren't too mad with me…**

Hunter woke up suddenly, the remnant of a nightmare still lingering in his subconscious. It was the same dream he had from the boat ride over to visit his mother and have her meet Duna.

_"__This is the third time I have had this dream… what does it mean?"_ he thought to himself as he looked around. The sun was up and both Duna and his mom were up talking, Duna was in her human disguise. Hunter stood from the couch, walked into the bathroom to clean up and change and then walked over to Duna, kissed her on the cheek and sat next to her.

"Good morning Duna, good morning mother." He greeted smiling. Duna returned the kiss with another on his cheek and told him good morning. Serena couldn't help but smile at them both.

"You two are so cute together, I'm very happy you found each other." She said. Duna blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." She said. Hunter smiled as well but Serena noticed that he looked out of it.

"Hunter, are you alright?" she asked worried. Hunter shook his head to snap himself out of his trance. Duna noticed this too and looked at him worried.

"Huh, Oh yeah, I'm fine." He lied. They both saw through it and glared at him. Hunter rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh alright, I'm just feeling a little weird is all." He began. They both continued to stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I've been having nightmares for a little while. I believe that they started when Duna was injured in the battle the she, Holt, Rosie and I had."

"Oh, you mean with the 'Rogue' Vivosaurs?" Serena asked. Hunter nodded and Duna looked down sadly. Serena understood why that would upset him a lot.

"Duna could have died that day but we got her to help as fast as we could." He continued.

"What's worse is that I don't think it was just a random occurrence. I've ran the scenario over and over in my head at least a hundred times but I can't shake this feeling that someone is trying to hurt the Dinaurians, but we don't have any other occurrences that happened on record."

Serena began to think about what hunter was talking about. Duna watched them both talk and stayed silent.

"How long have the Dinaurians been staying on the island?" Serena asked.

"About three years now, and that was another thing. Why wait?"

"What do you mean?" Duna asked.

"Well, think about it. It's been three years since the Dinaurians appeared and in that time no one has had any problems with them other than a few people who are xenophobic, but if what happened to you was an attack on Dinaurians, why not attack sooner…?" Duna began to think about what Hunter had said and it made sense. Why would someone wait?

"Well, let's change the subject, so Duna what is your favorite breakfast food?" Serena asked.

Duna perked up and answered, "My all-time favorite food is an omelet, but Hunter has introduced me to his favorite pancakes."

"Blueberry Chocolate chip." Serena finished with a smile, "Well I can make them for you two if you want."

"Yes please." Duna said, her face lighting up.

"Here mom, let me help." Hunter offered.

"Okay. Duna if you want, you can turn on the tv." Duna nodded and grabbed the remote and began watching the news.

-Ten minutes past-

"HUNTER!" Duna screamed. Hunter ran into the living room with Serena running behind him.

"What's wrong Duna?" he asked as he looked at the tv.

_"__Breaking News: Vivosaur City is under attack! Vivosaurs are running around causing destruction and mayhem. We have a reporter covering the story live."_

_ "__Yes, it is a terrible sight as over fifty Vivosaurs are running through the streets of Vivosaur city chasing anyone in sight and dozens of pterosaurs are flying around attacking anyone who gets too close to the island by boat or air, with an occasional dive-bombing citizens out in the open."_

Hunter's eyes widened and he began to grit his teeth in anger as he watched all of this unfold. Serena was speechless and Duna was on the verge of tears.

"Hunter, those Vivosaurs are only attacking Dinaurians disguised as humans." Duna whispered. Hunter took a closer look and saw that she was right. The Vivosaurs were chasing anyone they saw but were only trying to attack Dinaurians. Before Hunter could speak his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Hunter asked, answering it.

_"__Hello Hunter, I assume you're watching the news?"_

"Who is this?" Hunter shouted angrily.

_"__Who I am is irrelevant… I was just wondering how does it feel to watch everyone you care about in pain, running for their lives...? It's got to feel terrible doesn't it?"_

"Whoever you are, you better hope I never find you…" Hunter threatened.

_"__Hahahaha… Oh really? And what are you going to do? You best prepare because change is coming and your precious little alien freaks' days are numbered, along with anyone else who chooses them over their own flesh and blood. Just know that you brought this on yourself…"_ the caller hung the call up. Hunter grunted as he called captain Travers.

_"__Hunter…?"_

"Yes Captain, Duna and I need to get back to Vivosaur island immediately."

"Hunter that'll take too long, it's a three hour long trip for him to get here and another three hours back." Duna said.

"Well, what do you suggest we do…?" Hunter asked.

_"__I can't help you two anyways, my boat was damaged by Vivosaur flyers. I was trying to evacuate as many people as I could but they dive-bombed me and damaged the motor. I'm afraid your stuck there."_

"Damnit!" Hunter cursed angrily and hung up the phone. He shoved it into his pocket and began to pace back and forth. Duna watched him and tried to think of anything that they could do.

"I don't think there's anything we can do…" Hunter finally said, defeated. He slumped down on the couch and began to think of everyone on Vivosaur island, both human and Dinaurian, and hoped that they would be okay. Serena walked in with a look on her face.

"You might be stuck here?" she asked. Hunter nodded, resting his head on his knuckle in defeat.

"Well, I might be able to help you with that but before I do, you must understand that I had to call in a few favors to do this…" she said, putting her hands on her hips. Hunter looked at her curiously.

-Some time later-

A helicopter was flying at full speed to Vivosaur island. Hunter and Duna were in the back seats while Serena was in the pilot seat and an old friend was in the co-pilot seat.

"I didn't know your mother knew how to fly these." Duna said to Hunter.

"I didn't either, hey mom when were you going to tell me about this?"

"What can I say, I've been taking lessons for a while." She replied before her eyes widened.

"Oh my god." She said as fear began to fill her. She looked at the co-pilot who had the same expression on her face. They were closer to the island now and they could see the rogue flying Vivosaurs flying every which direction, the news said there was dozens but now the numbers looked like they were limitless. Hunter caught sight of this and readied his wrist-mounted VMM, dispensing every flying Vivosaur he had. Keeping Dimorph close, he opened the side door, threw the other flying Vivosaurs out and the began to circle the helicopter.

"Listen, I want you all to protect the helicopter from any rogue Vivosaur that gets too close." Hunter shouted. The Vivosaurs screeched to him, understanding.

"Hunter, there's too many of them, were not going to be able to land." Duna said.

"I know, that's why I want you to stay here with mom." He responded and he moved closer to the door. Serena saw this and began to get worried.

"Hunter?" she asked. He turned to her and looked down sadly.

"I had hoped you would never see me like this but I'm grown up now and because I'm a master Fossil Fighter, I've had to do some things that have scared me before, but know I will be okay." He finished. Serena looked back and saw that Hunter was half way out of the helicopter and began to fall backward.

"HUNTER!" she screamed and he was gone. She frantically looked out the window next to her to see if she could see him. Duna closed the door and looked at Serena in a panic state.

"Um… he does this…all the time…?" she said nervously, scratching the back of her head. Serena glared at her but said nothing.

(Not helping Duna…)

Hunter was freefalling down to the ocean, clutching the Dimorph medal and then threw it with all his might. Dimorph appeared in a flash of light and Hunter landed on its back, then Dimorph took off for Vivosaur island, dodging and weaving through the countless rogue Vivosaurs flying around until it landed near the visitor's center. Hunter picked up the dimorph medal off the ground and ran inside.

"Hunter…?" a voice called out once he entered. Hunter looked around and saw Dr. Diggins and the staff hiding under the tables.

"Dr. Diggins, what's going on?"

"I wish I knew. We woke up this morning and everything was fine until about nine o'clock and then I heard running and screaming followed by roars from different Vivosaurs. They all looked feral like Rosie's Siamo."

"They're rogue, and Duna was able the see from the news report on tv that they were attacking Dinaurians and only chasing off humans."

"Oh dear. Is there anything else you can tell me about this Hunter?"

"I did receive a call from someone whom I didn't know and he said to prepare for change." Hunter told him. Dr. Diggins looked confused.

"What does that mean…?"

"Apparently, there are people who are against the Dinaurians living here and are taking measures to remove them and anyone who 'sympathizes' with them." Dr. Diggins shook his head, "What a disaster." He stated flatly.

"So, what's the plan?"

"First off how many masters are here on the island?"

"I don't know, I know that a couple are gone but…" Dr. Diggins started to say then lowered his head in sadness. Hunter nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see what I can do."

"Hunter are you crazy?!"

"Well, I just jumped out of a helicopter to get here you tell me, besides I took an oath as a master that I would stop an attack like this should it ever happen." He turned and ran outside readying his VMM.

"Hunter wait up." He heard behind him. He turned around and saw a few fossil fighters were running with him, three of them were Holt, Rosie and Dymo. He smiled and released all of his dino medals, the others followed suit and released all of theirs. The closest Vivosaur to him was one of the three that he used to defeat Guhnash, Alectro. He jumped on its back and grabbed some of its fur to balance himself on it.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do, we're going to get their attention and draw them away from the city and take them down. I won't lie to you, this will be dangerous…"

"We know, that's why we're helping you." Rosie replied. Holt nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. The others nodded in agreement. Hunter was touched that they would risk injury to help him.

"Thank you." He said, "Now, these rogue Vivosaurs are hurting our friends and loved ones, but it ends today. Today we defend our home and each other!" the Vivosaurs roared in response and the fossil fighters cheered. Hunter readied Alectro and they glared at the rogue Vivosaurs that were just watching them and they began to charge. The rogue Vivosaurs roared and charged after them. The fossil fighters led them to a large open field that had a couple of cliffs looming over them. All the Vivosaurs stopped and readied themselves for a true clash of titans. Hunter looked around and saw the helicopter still keeping its distance while his flying Vivosaurs were protecting it. He also noted a cameraman from the news station was filming the whole thing unfold. Hunter took a deep breath and looked down at Alectro, it glanced up and growled it was ready. Hunter nodded and all the tame Vivosaurs began charging towards the rogue Vivosaurs. The rogue Vivosaurs began charging as well.

Meanwhile, up on one of the cliffs, the mysterious cloaked figure watched the scene in disbelief.

"What are you doing Hunter? How did you even get here…?" he asked quietly to himself.

Hunter and the fossil fighters continue to charge and the Vivosaurs collided together attacking each other. Rosie, on the back of her Venator spots a very familiar Vivosaur almost leading the others, her Siamo and grits her teeth.

_"__It's time to put a stop to this once and for all…"_ the thinks to herself. Her Venator roars in response and runs toward it. Siamo roars in response and charges towards her.

_"__I'm the start of this problem and I'm going to finish it!"_ she begins to yell and Venator bites Siamo in the neck. It reels back and tries to claw at Venator but just barely misses its eye. Venator swings its tail around and hits Siamo across the face then bites down on its neck hard, throwing it to the ground and returning it back to its medal form. Rosie hops off Venator and picks it up in disappointment.

_"__I don't know what happened to you but I will help you. You're my second favorite next to Venator."_ She thinks as she puts the medal in her pocket and hops back on Venator.

"Come on Venator, we still have to help stop the others." She says. It growls at her in agreement and begins to run back into the fight.

Hunter and Alectro were in the thick of the battle of the plain when Hunter looked at the cliffs and saw a figure standing there.

_"__That must be him."_ He concluded and turned Alectro toward the cliff. Alectro roared and ran towards it. Once it got there, it jumped up and landed near the figure. Hunter jumped off and Alectro ran off back into the fight.

"I'm impressed Hunter, I severely underestimated you. I didn't think you would even make it back here, let alone turn this field into a battlefield that would rival the book _War and Peace_." Hunter said nothing but just glared at him. The voice on the phone was a perfect match.

"So what now? Are you going to attack me, arrest me? You know you'll get nothing out of me."

"You're going to pay for what you've done here." Hunter said.

"Oh really, the same empty threat that you hear in just about every movie or video game ever made. Spare me these threats and let action speak instead." This was the final straw, he had hurt Duna, hurt his friends and tried to get rid of the Dinaurians and Vivosaur city. Hunter ran at him throwing a punch toward him. The figure flowed around him and Hunter found himself on the ground on his back.

"You're going to have to do better than that, I'm a master of martial arts. You won't even be able to touch me." He said laughing. Hunter got up and tried again. The figure ducked, spun around and kicked Hunter's legs out from underneath him. Hunter faceplanted on the ground and struggled to his feet. The figure ran towards Hunter and began a series of punches, jabs and kicks sending Hunter into a huge world of hurt. Time drifted slowly as this went on and Hunter found himself on his side on the ground.

"Well Hunter? Had enough?" the figure asked. Hunter quickly jumped back up and with all his anger, punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. The figure recoiled in both surprise and pain as Hunter sent a second punch across the figure's face. The figure stepped back and spat blood on the grass next to him. He looked at Hunter as he glared back. The figure smiled and let out a grunt, wiping his wrist over his mouth to remove the blood. The figure then ran at a speed that threw Hunter off guard and unleashed more punches, jab and kick until Hunter could barely stand, in which he jumped, spun around and kicked Hunter across the face so hard that Hunter was sent flying onto his back, barely able to keep conscious.

As Hunter laid there, the figure reached under his cloak, pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Hunter's chest.

"You know I have to give you credit. You're only the second person to make me bleed at all. I almost feel bad that I have to kill you now Hunter but you made your choice. You choose the Dinaurians over your own people and now you have to pay the consequences for that choice. Time to die, Hunter Markos." The figure said, pulling the hammer back. Time seemed to stand still as Hunter watched the figure's finger begin to pull the trigger.

A single shot rang out and then…

Silence.


	12. Doing Something Sweet

**Doing Something sweet****\- Rating: T (Language and violence)**

Beep, Beep, Beep.

A beeping noise was the only sound that could be heard. Otherwise, everything else was dark as far as the eye could see. A feeling of freezing washed over Hunter's body as he felt like he was floating in an infinite abyss. He tried to look around but couldn't see anything. The cold feeling, he felt went deep into his bones. He tried to move but found that he couldn't.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Hunter tried to remember the last thing that happened. It was so hard to remember. He saw faces of people he tried to remember but only one remained. A beautiful woman's face tinted blue, long pink hair and yellow tinted eyes. Her petite lips were pressed into a smile as she looked at him. He tried to speak but didn't find a voice to speak with. Her image started to fade and Hunter began to panic. He knew she was important but couldn't remember her name. Her image faded completely and Hunter felt a small tear fall from his eye.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Hunter had his head down but lifted it up as a light began to shine. Building brighter and brighter until he couldn't take it anymore. The cold left and all he saw was white. Hunter closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Hunter opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed. He was still dazed and confused about what he witnessed. He moved his hand over his chest and found a bandage, however it wasn't bloody. The door opened and in walked Holt and Rosie. Hunter saw them and smiled.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Hunter asked weakly. Rosie walked over, pulled a chair over and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay, Hunter?" she asked. Hunter nodded and asked how long had he been there.

"A couple of days now. Things are a real mess."

"Rosie, tell me what happened, I remember bits and pieces, but…" Rosie looked down.

"Well, here's what happened; you saw the person who orchestrated the attack and went after him. He was a martial arts master and a criminal on the run who thought he could find asylum here." Rosie began to explain. Hunter listened but something seemed off.

"You said he was a common criminal, correct?" he asked. She nodded. "Then why would he attack Dinaurians?" Rosie sighed.

"He was a man for hire and we did some research in his background. We followed some leads and found that he is part of a group hiring people with technical expertise and paying them large amounts and offering protection from their pasts to create VMMs to steal Vivosaurs and condition them to be tools of war." Holt explained. Hunter gripped the bridge of his nose.

"This just reeks of BB Bandits." Hunter said. Rosie and Holt both nodded.

"You would be partially correct; some people were from the BB Bandits that joined, but we also found some people are from the mainland."

"How did you found out about this?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I was about to explain before you interrupted me." Hunter partially smiled at this but stayed silent.

"Time to die, Hunter Markos." The figure finished, looking down at the person on the ground in front of him. He began to squeeze the trigger of his pistol with the intent to kill the hero of Vivosaur island. Hunter closed his eyes losing consciousness but not before he spoke under his breath, "I'm sorry Duna, mother and everyone." The figure's trigger finger was mere centimeters away from sending lead into his chest, but what the figure didn't notice was the sound of small footsteps running towards him. Within a second, a biped animal jumped towards him and bit his arm, causing him the shriek in pain, recoil and miss the target completely. A moment later, his left arm was ripped clean off and he was knock away from Hunter's body. He landed on his back, gripping his injury and glancing over at a small blue Vivosaur with a pink mane on top of its head. It took a defensive position between the figure and Hunter and let out a shriek in anger like a mother protecting its young. The figure gritted his teeth while struggling back to his feet. Once on his feet, the Vivosaur launched a geyser of water at him knocking him over again. Weak and in shock, the figure coughed water up and struggled to breathe but tried again to get back up if only to catch his breath. A clawed foot pinned him to the ground and the Vivosaur growled at him. Just as it began to lean and a kill him, a group of people ran up.

"Stand down. Hunter is safe now and the rogue Vivosaurs have been subdued." One of them said. The Vivosaur growled and the final thing the figure saw was a bright light and the Vivosaur begin to stand upright before he shut his eyes.

Hunter smiled as Rosie finished the story. She looked down at her watch and saw the visiting hours were almost up.

"Well, we have to get going." Rosie said as she stood up. Hunter nodded and said, "I should be out soon."

"Let's hope so, Duna really needs you…" holt began to say before Rosie covered his mouth. Hunter became concerned. Rosie looked down and tried to move out of the room.

"What does he mean…?" Hunter asked. Rosie stopped and her shoulders slumped.

"We weren't supposed to say anything out of respect for Duna, but something really bad happened."

"What happened?!" Hunter asked, scared for the answer.

"We just… can't tell you." Rosie said sadly, "I'm sorry…" and then they both left before the doctor came in. after the doctor walked out from giving him an update for when he could leave, Hunter closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

_"__What could of happened to Duna that Rosie couldn't tell me? I hope she's okay."_ He thought to himself.

Hunter made a quick, if impatient, recovery over the next couple of days. Once released he quickly over to the hotel to see if she was there but going into the lobby and the hotel manager asked how was Duna doing. Hunter looked at him dumbfounded and the manager explained that after the attack, she went to the visitor's center and that was the last he saw her. Hunter thanked him for telling him that and he ran out the door quickly and over to the visitor's center.

"Duna!" he called out. No answer. He called her name again. Still no answer, he began to panic, "DUNA!" he screamed, only to be met by Dr. Diggins briefly.

"Hunter?"

"Dr. Diggins, where's Duna?" he pointed to the backroom and Hunter took off in the direction, stopped at the door and opened it. Inside the dimly lit room he saw Duna standing over a table with her arms stretched holding the edge of the table.

"Duna…?" Hunter said. Her head shot up and she slowly began to turn her head. Hunter slowly walked in the get a better look at her and was shocked; she was a complete mess, her hair was messy, she had dark spots under her eyes mixed with tear stains, her clothes were dirty and she was wobbly.

"Hu…Hun…Hunter…?" she said weakly, tears threatening to leave her eyes. Hunter was speechless. She began to sob and ran to him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her closer and she before to shake and sob violently. He comforted her by rubbing her back.

"Shh… It's okay." He said softly. He held her until she began to calm down.

"Hunter, I'm sorry." She said. Hunter looked at her sadly, if there was one thing he hated the most was see her distraught. She looked at him with eyes that almost seemed hollow.

"Duna, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The attack was only a diversion, they had people sneak through the chaos and kidnap young Dinaurians and one of them was…" she began sobbing again. Hunter didn't need her to finish, he knew why she was upset and he became furious.

"Those bastards are going to pay if it's the last thing I do…" Hunter growled, "That person who attacked me, what happened to him?"

"Last I heard, he was locked up in the jail. He's been acting unusual probably because his arm was ripped off."

"When I get through with him, that'll be the least of his worries." He declared, she nodded and looked back at the table.

"What are you doing?"

"We've found one of the VMMs, I've been trying to dissect and learn what I can from it and I'm worried, this technology almost rivals ours."

"When was the last time you ate or slept?" she looked away in shame. He guessed it was a long time, probably before the attack. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Please Duna, don't push yourself anymore, get some rest." She pulled again and glared at him.

"And what? Huh? Just leave her alone and scared? I told her she would never be afraid or lonely again and I'D RATHER DIE THAN…" he pulled her into a kiss to keep her from finishing that sentence. The kiss lingered for a couple of moment before they broke.

"Don't ever say that EVER again Duna." He said sternly, looking in her eyes. "I'll make you a promise right now; I swear that I will not stop until I find her and the others. I'm not telling you to give up but if you continue at this rate, you could collapse and hurt yourself. I can't bear the thought of you in pain." He continued, caressing her cheek. She nodded and yawned.

"Just take a little time to recharge, and I promise you that I will have an answer as to where she is by the time you return." She began to smile and then she started to think about all he has done for her.

"Hunter, I'm starting to think that you are too good for me, I'm starting to think that I'm being a burden to you."

"What? What brought this on…?"

"I was just think about everything you've done for me and I feel like I'm not good enough for you anymore…" Duna looked down.

"Duna, you're perfect, plus I heard from a little birdie that a certain blue water-type "Vivosaur" with pink hair saved me from being shot." He said. She blushed and said, "Well, maybe that Vivosaur was moved by what you were doing for other and what you've done so far." Hunter laughed and then pecked her sweetly on the nose.

"Well, if I ever see her again, I'll have to thank her, but for now. I'm going to make sure you get some rest." and with that, he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her hotel room, opened her door and gently placed her on her bed. She quickly fell asleep and he stroked her hair.

"You are good enough for me because you make me feel like a better person every day." He whispered, then walked out of her room and quietly closed the door.

_"__Now, I've got a bone to pick with a certain someone…"_ he thought to himself as he walked to the jail.

"Hunter, it's good to see you, but what are you doing here…?" the chief of police asked. Hunter looked at him, "I'm here because I'm joining the investigation into the attack."

"I appreciate that but this is something that we're handling."

"I can't sir, they took Cora hostage along with some others. I want to bring them home."

"I understand that but we can't just accept anyone in a situation. If it'll make you feel better, I will keep you updated."

"No, this guy you have took Duna's sister and tried to kill me. If it was any other reason I would listen but he made this personal. Just let me talk to him, I could get him to crack."

"I just don't know." The police chief said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright how about this, if I can't get anything out of him I'll leave it alone and you'll continue."

"Five minutes."

"Yes, you won't regret this."

"Just don't be too rough, I know the other reason you're doing this." Hunter looked to the side.

"I can't promise that…" he admitted. Hunter followed the police chief to the interrogation room and the police pulled the cloaked figure into the room and handcuffed his right hand to the desk.

"Who you have there is one Arvos Shaw. A professional hitman and mercenary for hire." The police chief explained. Hunter looked confused.

"Why would someone like him try to kidnap Dinaurians?"

"He's known for having a 'pay him first, he doesn't ask questions' mentality. He doesn't care what he does as long as he gets paid."

"Okay." Hunter said, then walked into the room. Arvos looked up and grunted.

"Well, this is a surprise, isn't it?" Hunter said. Arvos didn't answer, just glared at him.

"I believe this is what people call a 'reversal of fortune', I mean you were going to kill me and now you're in prison while missing an arm."

"I have nothing to say to you." He said flatly. Hunter walked calmly over to him and smacked him across the face as hard as he could.

"Don't be a smartass. Here's what going to happen, you're going to tell me who hired you and where you took the Dinaurian hostages."

"Or what? You gonna kill me…?" Arvos asked. Hunter grabbed him from the back of his hair and slammed it against the desk.

"Kill you? No, but I remember you saying something about only two people 'making you bleed'? just tell me what I want to know and I'll leave."

"Nice try kid, but you're not too bright are you? You think you can threaten a merc for hire?" Hunter looked at his watch, three minutes had passed and thirty since Duna rested.

_"__Shoot, at this rate I'll have to walk…"_ Hunter thought to himself. Just before he tried another approach, his phone went off receiving a text from Duna, saying she felt better and was going to work on the VMM.

"I have a question to you Hunter." Arvos said slyly. Hunter turned to him. "How your little 'girlfriend' Duna doing? Trying to crack our VMM?" Hunter silently gasped, how did he know that she was doing that, unless…

"Oh God…" Hunter said, realizing what Arvos was talking about and he began running out the door.

"I'd hurry if I were you!" Arvos yelled and then started laughing. Hunter was running as fast as he could to get to her.

_"__I hope I'm not too late…"_


End file.
